Higher Expectations
by Flamingteen
Summary: Chapter 17: Oops... I forgot to go to Chapter Management to upload Chapter 17, but thought I did because I had it in Document Manager. It's up now, R&R!
1. Not Enough

Higher Expectations  
  
Flamingteen  
  
PG 13  
  
*****  
  
Taking place soon after "Because I Love You", Scott, Shelby, Peter and all your favorite Cliffhangers and Staff are back for another year of happiness and heartache. This is my own account of how Higher Ground Season Two, would have and still would be.  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer: To prevent myself from having to say this in the beginning of each chapter, I'm going to say that throughout these 22 or so chapters, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Any character such as a newbie or a character that you did not see in the original Higher Ground is mine and if you want to get permission for use, e-mail me at purplehole@hotmail.com  
  
*****  
  
Episode One: Not Enough  
  
"See, Think and Decide for yourselves"- Malcolm X  
  
*****  
  
"Wake up, Wake up, Wake UP!" A young seventeen year olds voice rang out in an obscene hour in the morning throughout the Cliffhanger dorm room. Groans and moans could be heard from under the blankets. "It's 6:30! The first day of our SENIOR year! Come on guys- GET UP!" She yelled jerking the blankets off of another girl in the dorm. She headed toward the bathroom to shower.  
  
"Queenie!!" A blonde hair, blue eyed girl yelled as she popped her head up from under the covers. "This is HORIZON! Be it our Senior year or our Freshman, Nothing, I repeat, NOTHING will change!" She plopped her head back down on her soft pillow and was about to nod off again when another Cliffhanger girl spoke.  
  
"Ah! Another morning full of sunshine and happiness for us ever so disturbed teenagers. " She said as she swung her feet out of her bed and onto the floor. She shivered lightly but her grin still stood out noticeably on her face. "I, for one, just cannot wait to start my first day of honors calculus! Yes, the class I got into mistakenly. Our fearless leader won't let me out-"  
  
"Oh, drop it, Daisy! You have shown us your utter happiness toward the new year already." Shelby said as she too swung her feet onto the floor. She shivered too.  
  
"Oh you're just jealous I can maintain my sunny disposition at this insane hour of the morning." Daisy said yawning.  
  
"More like snowy disposition!" Shelby exclaimed, jumping back under her covers. "Who invited Mr. Cold over for breakfast?" She asked shivering still.  
  
After a few more very cold minutes, Juliette emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and clean.  
  
"Your turn, your holiness!" Jules said smirking at Shelby.  
  
"You can call Peter for all I care. I'm NOT moving!" Shelby said, holding the covers up to her nose.  
  
*****  
  
Sitting at the breakfast table that morning, Daisy smiled cynically at Shelby.  
  
"You move-"  
  
"Oh shut up, Dais! Here comes Scott." Shelby smiled widely as Scott walked up and sat down. He looked straight into her eyes.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Scott Barringer said smiling slyly while leaning in for a quick kiss."  
  
"Ahh, another PDA offence I see, Mr. Barringer." Scott's face turned red quickly and so did Shelby's. However, Ezra grinned devilishly.  
  
"Oh, hello Frank! Top of the morning to 'ya!" Ezra said, raising his eyebrows at Scott in an "Ohhh- You're- In- Trouble" look. Scott glared at him.  
  
Frank didn't say another word to Scott, however. Instead, he placed his hand on Shelby's shoulder, much to everyone's surprise.  
  
"Ms. Merrick," he said.  
  
"Frank.." Shelby replied.  
  
"Peter would like to see you in his office in five minutes." He finished and walked off. Ezra couldn't wait any longer. He burst out laughing and smiled again, devilishly at Shelby this time.  
  
"Shut up, Freakin'!" Shelby exclaimed, using Ezra's nickname, much to his demise.  
  
"Hey, I'll see you later, huh? Second period, maybe? You know how Peter likes to talk..." Scott trailed off, sad that he would have to leave Shelby by herself with Peter. He, however, pulled off another sly smile that Shelby couldn't resist. She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. This time making sure that no one was around, of course.  
  
Ezra could be heard laughing again, "Have fun with Peter, Shel. Be sure to bring me back a souvenir!"  
  
Shelby just smiled at him and walked around behind him and smacked him on the back of the head. "Shut your trap, Freakin." She replied, walking toward the door.  
  
"Hey! Remember, you'll have to get my name right sometime!" Ezra yelled after Shelby.  
  
"Whatever you say, Freakin!" And she was gone out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Auggie made his way with Jules into the tenth grade writing and reading reform class that Jeff was teaching this year. If he was to make the grades to be accepted into a college, he would have to work his butt of this year.  
  
"You'll be fine this year, Augustos. I'm proud of your progress of the summer." Jeff was seen sitting on a desk holding a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird"  
  
"Aghh!" Auggie could be heard groaning. "I tried to read that book by eighth grade year. I couldn't even get past the first page!"  
  
"You'll do fine!" Jules reassured him. His dyslexia was really getting on his nerves and everyone could tell.  
  
Auggie looked back up at Jules and grinned, "I'll try... Just for you, Stick."  
  
"Oh, Augustos!" Juliette exclaimed and gave him a giant hug.  
  
"Um, Jules...." Auggie laughed nervously, looking around the room. "Jules," he attempted again. This time Juliette noticed the light laughter around the room. Both her and Auggie's face went red.  
  
"I'll see you later, Auggie." Juliette said, walking out of the room to her own twelfth grade english class.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby knocked on the already open door.  
  
"Come in," Peter Scarbrow, headmaster of the school called from inside. Shelby slipped in and looked at him confused.  
  
"You rang oh Holy One?" Shelby asked. Peter strained to find laughter.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I got a call from your mother today," he explained. Shelby raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Peter nodded. "And?"  
  
"And..." Peter hesitated to go on, "And she needs you to come home to testify against your step father. You'll only be down there for two days. Don't worry.. nothing will happen. Though I think your sister needs your support.  
  
Shelby bit her lip to keep from yelling out in protest. Her sister needed her... she couldn't back down.  
  
"When?" She simply asked. Peter was surprised at her maturity.  
  
*****  
  
The end of the school day came and went and Scott noticed that there was still no sign of Shelby. His stomach clenched and did back flips as he remembered what happened last time-- she went home without even telling him.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I wasn't THAT good!" Scott exclaimed, pulling away from Shelby's hug.  
  
"That wasn't for the play." Shelby replied.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
Scott would later learn that it really wasn't for the his performance in Bobby Joe and Gillian. She went home with her mother that day and wasn't supposed to return.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Daisy ran after Scott. "She's gone, Scott!"  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
His worries were finally set to rest.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy," He could hear her voice from behind him.  
  
Scott smiled widely and turned around, grabbing Shelby and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Woah, were's the fire?" Shelby asked, laughing.  
  
"I missed you," Scott whispered and Shelby blushed.  
  
"Scott... I've been gone for, what, five hours-"  
  
"Six" Scott corrected.  
  
"Okay, I've been gone for six hours and you've already developed symptoms of withdrawl!" Shelby grinned at him but her smile soon faded when Scott asked his next question.  
  
"So," he asked. "What did Peter want?" Shelby sighed.  
  
"Well, it's not like I'm going home never to return." She grinned at him. A relief suddenly spread over Scott. "But.." There was always a but, "But I have to go home for two days to... to testify against Walt" She said Walt with such disgust that Scott winced.  
  
"That mad, huh? You know you don't have to go..." Scott was hopeful.. maybe she wouldn't go after all.  
  
"No, my sister needs my support. She has to do this or he'll get off. My mother's testifying that she knew about it but that isn't as good as a first hand testimony... and two makes it better." Shelby explained. Scott sighed.. he was feeling strange. He knew what he needed to hear from her.  
  
"Say goodbye." He stated. He wanted her to at least say goodbye this time.  
  
"Why?" Shelby asked, raising her eyebrow in confusion.  
  
"Because I want to hear it this time. I know you're not going away forever this time... but I still need to hear it. To make up for last time." Scott answered. Shelby understood.  
  
"Okay, goodbye until next time, Scott." Shelby said, leaning her head on Scott's shoulder. She would be leaving the next day for two days. She thought secretly how she didn't know if she could handle being in that house for even two minutes.. but her sister needed her, so she had to go whether Scott wanted her to or not.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Well, that didn't take too long. After Bringer of Futures ended, I felt like I needed to write. I guess I could 'a felt that way a little earlier so you could get Bringer of Future's last chapter sooner, huh? Well, here ya go! I hope you will enjoy this! I know I'll love writing it. 


	2. Silence

Higher Expectations  
  
Episode 2: Silence  
  
"When people stop talking, they are becoming dangerous."- W.R. Espy  
  
Yes, I know I posted just yesterday morning, but I wrote another chapter right after it and couldn't wait to post it! Looks like you wont be waiting a week for chapters. I wont make you wait longer though, hopefully. If I do, just email me and smack me or something! That should get me back on track. Now onto the story!  
  
*****  
  
Shelby couldn't decide what she wanted to do. She was tired but didn't want to sleep. What was she going to say in defence of herslef during the trial? Would she have enough strength and courage to go through with it? Her self esteem hadn't always been sky high, and now was not the time for her to be needing to believe in herself.  
  
Walt would be there. The man she had feared for so long. The man she still feared, only not as much. Shelby could hear Daisy and Juliette's soft steady breathing, indicating that they were sound asleep. Every once in a while Juliette would say something in protest to her mother. Shelby was used to that by now.  
  
The thing that was bothering Shelby at the moment was the fact that Kat was gone. She believed that if Kat were still there, she would go to her for advise. Kat was good at that sort of thing. Even though Shelby and Katherine weren't that close, Shelby missed her terribly. She remembered how helpful Katherine was. When her and Juliette would get into cat fights, Katherine would be there to seperate them before they got in trouble. Only now had Shelby realized how many months of shuns Kat had saved her from over the year and a half they were together.  
  
The thought of Walt came back into her mind after a few minutes of resting. She sighed as she opened her eyes again. It hadn't crossed her mind at how Jess was reacting to this. Peter had convinced Mrs. Blaine to let Jess come to Horizon for the beginning of her Freshman year but since all this had come up, her transfer to Horizon had been postponed. Shelby figured Jess would come back to Horizon with her on Saturday morning.  
  
Shelby sat up and sighed into the night. Things were messing up for her right now and she was starting to get agitated with it. She was tired and she couldn't hold back sleep any longer, the second her head hit the pillow again, she fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Juliette was up and gone before anyone else woke up that morning. She had decided to let them sleep in and get in trouble. They would one day learn to appreciate her wake up calls and come running back to her as pathetic as it would be.  
  
Minutes after Juliette had walked out of the dorm, Shelby's alarm clock went off jerking both Shelby and Daisy from their dreams.  
  
"Shelby! Why do you have that thing on?" Daisy asked groggily.  
  
"Suddenly lose your sunny disposition?" Shelby asked, making eye contact with her best friend. Daisy laughed and rolled her eye.  
  
"You're avoiding my question. Why do you have your alarm clock on?" Daisy asked again. She heard Shelby sigh.  
  
"I'm leaving today." She simply stated not knowing how Daisy would take it. Daisy sat up sharply.  
  
"Why? What did you do this time? You can't leave me alone with Juliette! The cards said there would be a small abrupt change but this is by far small!"  
  
"Woah, Dais! Don't worry. I'll be back Saturday morning. I just have to go testify in court against my step father." Shelby explained.  
  
"What a difference a few words can make.." Daisy said, tilting her head and smiling. "Wait, your ex step father.. right?" She asked. Shelby thought about it for a second and shook her head.  
  
"I think they're still married." Then it hit her. What if Walt got off and went back to her mother? What if her problems weren't over? "Dais..." Shelby started but Daisy had already sensed what she was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry. Your mother may have been stupid but she isn't that stupid. She would never take that sicko back, don't worry." Daisy smiled.  
  
"You're right. She's not that stupid." Shelby replied though her mind was racing now.  
  
*****  
  
In the boys dorm, Scott sat up ready to start his last few hours with Shelby. She was leaving at 2pm and he didn't want to miss one minute with her. He got up and walked over to the bathroom only to find out that Ezra had occupied the bathroom.  
  
"Aghh!" Scott groaned.  
  
Auggie jerked up suddenly muttering something in spanish.  
  
"Woah, amigo. What's up? You know how I hate it when you mumble in spanish." Scott said, Auggie shook his head.  
  
"Oh, morning, Meat. I was just asking if someone called my name. Did you?" He asked, slipping out of bed and sliding some pants on over his boxers. He stood up and stretched his arms high into the air, yawning and stretching.  
  
"Naw, but you know your hair is a total mess." Scott laughed as Ezra walked out of the bathroom and smiled wickidly at everyone.  
  
"Morning boys! I decided to get freshened up before you guys got up.. but I see I didn't succeed." Ezra was still smiling.  
  
"Woah, E.Z., man. You're acting weird. You always act weird, but you are acting just.. way off, man." Auggie said, staring at Ezra oddly.  
  
"Yeah, man." Scott agreed as he started to walk in the bathroom.  
  
"Oh, Meat, sorry." Auggie said as he ran into the bathroom. "I have to see Jules today!!!!" He yelled from inside as he locked the door. Scott groaned yet again as he banged his head on the door.  
  
*****  
  
Peter sat at his desk at 1:45 that afternoon staring out his window. He was dreading Shelby leaving just as much as she was dreading it herself. After she had learned of her mothers negligence, he couldn't stand the womans voice, much less the sight of her. Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempts to rid himself of an oncoming headache.  
  
"Hey, Mountain Man," Sophie said, somewhat seductively as she walked in the door.  
  
"Oh, hey, Soph." Peter said, looking up. Sophie's eyes went from happy to worried.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Peter sighed.  
  
"It's nothing, Soph, really." Peter explained. Sophie raised her eyebrow and looked at him.  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid, Peter? Now what's wrong?"  
  
"It's just that Shelby's mom is taking her home with her for the first time since she told on her step father just to have her face him again. I don't believe she's ready for it. She looked like she wanted to scream when I told her." He explained. Sophie seemed to consider what he was saying.  
  
"I understand what you're getting at, Peter, but I think she's ready. Shelby is a strong girl, stubborn, of course, but she's strong. I believe she can take this on head first." Sophie explained. "Don't worry about Shelby. She'll be back before you know it."  
  
"I'm really growing attatched to these kids, Soph. I don't know how I'll handle it when they all graduate this year. I mean, even David's going.. I'm going to miss him too!" He complained.  
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of David, when's he coming home from visiting his father?" Sophie asked, she had been worrying about David ever since he left 3 days ago. The general didn't look like a very nice person.  
  
"Um, I think he'll be back sometime tomorrow, why?"  
  
"No reason, I've just been very worried about him. General Ruxton doesn't look like a very nice person." Sophie explained.  
  
"Well, he isn't. If you stay on his good side, things are okay. However, if you stray toward his bad side, things can get ugly..." Peter said, laughing lightly at his own bad sense of humor. He saw the look on Sophie's face. "Don't worry. I don't think David's father will do anything physical. He may send him to his room alot but he's an officer of the army.. he wouldn't beat his own son."  
  
"You're probably right. I'm just worrying too much. David will be fine. His father wouldn't do something that stupid. Besides, it's illegal and he's an officer."  
  
*****  
  
Shelby struggled to drag her bag down the steps of the girls dorm.  
  
"Need a little help with that?" A strangers voice called out from infront of the dorm.  
  
"Uh, sure." She mumbled, confused.  
  
"I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?" The boy asked.  
  
"Uh, Shelby. What's yours?" She asked. The boy just smiled widely and picked up her trunk.  
  
"My name's Tyler. I'm in the RidgeRunners. I just got here about a month ago. I'm still on newbie duty." He said chuckling lightly. Shelby smiled back at him. He really was very cute. He had very light brown hair and green eyes. Even though he was a lanky sort of boy, hardly any muscles or meat, it seemed to suit him. The boy may have been cute, but he was no Scott.  
  
Before Shelby knew it, Tyler had hauled her luggage out to the driveway where her mother would soon be.  
  
"Thanks," Shelby said smiling, friendly.  
  
"No problem," Tyler replied. "Oh, hey, tell Scott and Auggie that I'll meet them out back today on the basketball courts so I can whoop their butts!" he grinned, slyly. Shelby laughed.  
  
"Okay, Tyler. So I'll see you around?" Shelby asked. Tyler nodded and ran off toward the basketball courts. Shelby laughed softly and smiled. 'I guess I just made myself a friend that Scott's okay with.' She thought as she heard a horn honking. It was her mother.  
  
"SHEL!" Scott called from behind her, almost out of breath. "Wait up!" Shelby smiled that Scott had made it to see her off.  
  
"Hey, Cowboy!" Shelby said grinning. Her mother pulled to a sudden halt and Scott jumped.  
  
"Woah," he said, laughing. "Guess she was in a hurry." Scott said looking down at his watch. "Right on time too. It's 2:00 on the dot" He said, sighing.  
  
"Shelby," Alice, Shelby's mom, stated as she walked up to her daughter.  
  
"Mom," Shelby replied. "Um, this is Scott Barringer, my boyfriend." She said noticing her mothers confused look towards Scott. "Scott, this is my mother."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Merrick." Scott said as he extended his hand. Shelby's mom took his hand and shook it briefly.  
  
"Same to you, Mr. Barringer." Shelby rolled her eyes at her mothers obvious fake formality. "Well, Shelby, are you ready to go?" She asked, pointing to the car. Shelby nodded.  
  
"Yeah, just let me tell Scott a few things first." Shelby replied. "You can go sit in the car, I'll be there in a minute." She said, curtly. Her mother turned around and rolled her eyes, getting agitated.  
  
"Oh, um, Tyler came by and helped me with my luggage. He said for you to meet him at the courts later so he could "whoop your butt" Scott laughed.  
  
"Aight, I'll see him there." He bent down and picked Shelby up and twirled her around in a hug. "I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Scott." Shelby replied when he put her down. The first time he said this was still fresh on her mind.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"Why'd you come back?" Shelby asked Scott as she saw him walk up. Scott was hesitant to say what he wanted to say.  
  
"Because," He paused. Finally a blast of courage surged over him, "Because I love you!" He exclaimed. They sat watching the meteor shower for the rest of the night in total peace.  
  
[End Flashback]  
  
"Come on Shelby, we need to be going!" Alice yelled from the trunk of the car. Shelby rolled her eyes.  
  
"Take care." Scott said sincerilly. "I'll see you on Saturday, okay?" Shelby smiled and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"You too, cowboy." Shelby's grin faded as she walked toward the car, dragging her last bag along behind her. Scott's grin faded immediately as he saw the back of the car take off down the road.  
  
This was going to be a long couple of days. He thought as he jogged up toward the basketball court, ready to kick some booty.  
  
*****  
  
The Cliffhanger boys dorm was silent that night. Scott usualy made alot of noise while getting ready for bed. He was still a preppy boy at heart and had to be clean and shaven before he slept every night. The only sounds came from Ezra as he sighed and set his book down.  
  
"I have some wonderful news, guys!" Ezra announced. Scott was suddenly jerked out of his half sleep.  
  
"What's up, amigo?" Auggie asked as he slipped under his covers, after emerging from the bathroom after his shower.  
  
"Well, I know you guys wont believe this, I hardly believe it myself but..." He trailed off as he sighed again.  
  
"What?!" Scott snapped, getting annoyed with Ezra for the hundreth time that day.  
  
"Jeez, Scott. Chill." Ezra exclaimed, laughing. "I've got a girlfriend." He stated, simply. Both Auggie and Scott started laughing insanely. "Hey! It's true!"  
  
"Sure it is, Ez. Is it that girl with the mouth full of metal from the Sundogs or Bertha in the RidgeRunners?" Scott asked, still laughing. Ezra looked appalled.  
  
"No! Not them!" He yelled out. "For your information it's the new girl that was put in the Trackers a few weeks ago. Jessica Ridges." Ezra smiled, triumphantly. Auggie stared at Ezra in disbelief.  
  
"No way, man!" Auggie exclaimed. "That chick is one hard to get girl! I mean, she's beautiful and blonde! Almost all the single guys are after her, and you get her?" Ezra's smile faded for a second while he thought.  
  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked as a grin formed on his face again. "I guess she just couldn't resist my charm." Scott and Auggie laughed again.  
  
"Whatever, E.Z." Scott said. "I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah, we got a basketball game to win tomorrow don't we, Meat?" Auggie asked, smiling.  
  
"Sure do." Scott replied.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby arrived home late that night. She sighed as she entered the all familiar house she spent 15 years of her life in. She couldn't remember ever living anywhere else but there.. and Horizon, of course.  
  
"SHELBY!" A young fifeteen year old girl cried from the top of the steps.  
  
"Hey, Jess!" Shelby replied and dropped her luggage on the floor as her sister ran into her arms. "I've missed you so much!" Shelby said as she patted the back of her sisters head as they embraced.  
  
"Oh me too. I was so dissapointed when I heard I would have to wait another week to be admited into Horizon. See, that bastard ruins everything." Jess smiled at her sister as Shelby laughed.  
  
"Jess! Don't let me hear you say that word in this house again, you hear?" Alice, snarled, walking into the house carrying one of Shelby's bags. "Shel, hon, you can go get unpacked now if you want or we could maybe go out for burgers or something?" Alice asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll go get unpacked now and spend some time with Jess." Shelby replied as she walked up the steps into her old room. She hated that room with all her might. As she walked in, she glared at her bed. It hadn't been made up since the last time she ran from home. It disgusted her in a way.  
  
"So.." Shelby started. "How have you been dealing lately?" Shelby asked Jess as she sat down in a chair beside her dresser. Jess shruged.  
  
"Things could be better." She replied, sitting down crosslegged on the floor.  
  
"What does that mean?" Shelby asked, attempting to pry into her sisters life.  
  
"Alot of the kids at the high school found out about it all somehow... they don't understand. All they can do is call me a wh-" Jess started but couldn't get the word out as she looked up at her sister. The word, being even half spoken, made Shelby wince. "Sorry..." Jess said, looking down at her lap.  
  
"It's okay. Things will all be better once you get to Horizon. Even if the kids know, they wont call you names. Well, except for maybe David, but he's just a jackass." Shelby laughed and her sister smiled.  
  
"So tell me about it. Horizon, I mean. What do you do there?" Jess asked. Shelby smiled.  
  
"Well, it's not so bad really. Many people might say it is but it's not really. The only things that really make me mad is, one: we take hikes alot, two: the food tastes like a rubber ducky, three: Juliette, you'll know when you get there, and four: group." Shelby explained.  
  
"What's group?" Jess asked, ready to learn all she could learn that night.  
  
"Well...." Shelby started to explain. The night was going to be long.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Hope ya liked! I realize that last chapter had alot of typos in it but, heh, It was all because of spell checker, ironicly. Anyway, THANKS Soooooo much for ALL your reviews. I got like 11 or 12 in the very first DAY! WOW! I've never gotten that many. Keep it up! You guys make me make another chapter for ya this fast by reviewing so much. Thanks a million! Read and Review!!! 


	3. Imagine

Higher Expectations  
  
Flamingteen  
  
Chapter 3: Imagine  
  
~"The faculty for imagination is what makes people happy." Bruce Pennington~  
  
*****  
  
"The prosecution calls Shelby Merrick to the stand," A man called, standing up from the desk he was sitting at with Alice.  
  
Shelby stumbled out from behind a bench in the back of the court room sweating profusely. Her vision became blurry and her breathing became eratic. She looked around the room to the onlookers, the officers, the prosecutor's desk and lastly.. the Defence Attourney sitting beside none other than Walt.  
  
By the time she reached the stand she was struggling to breathe. Luckly there was a glass of water sitting on the small desk beside her and she quickly picked it up and took a sip. When her breath came back she gained enough courage to speak when the question was asked.  
  
"Shelby." The prosecutor spoke, smiling at his number one witness.  
  
"Yes?" Shelby asked, trembling some.  
  
"I'm just going to ask a few questions and then this will be over." He stated and got closer to the girl.  
  
"Okay...." Shelby answered, trailing off. She looked over to the Defence Attourny's desk and her heart almost jumped to her throat. Walt was glaring at her maliciously with a small smirk on his face.  
  
"You say Mr. Blaine, your step-father, touched you and your sister, Jessica, in innapropriate places and forced you two into sexual acts?" The prosecutor asked. Shelby's heart raced as she faced Walt. This was the moment of truth. She finally gained up enough courage.  
  
"Y-Yes, sir." Shelby answered, having to choke out the answer. Walt's eyes burned with fury as he stood up.  
  
"I'll have to ask you to sit down, Mr. Blaine or the balif will have to escort you out of the room and that might call for a mistrial!" the judge exclaimed banging his gavel on the podium. It seemed as if Walt hadn't heard a word he said. He looked as if he were coming right for Shelby, but then turned in his path toward Jess who was too scared to move.  
  
"Jess!" Shelby screamed frozen to her spot in fear.  
  
"Shelby," Jess yelled out, "help me!" Shelby couldn't move any more than Jess could, but it was as if no one saw what was going on but her and Jess. The prosecutor's mouth was moving in front of Shelby but she heard nothing he was saying.  
  
Walt had made his way to Jess. He turned around and smiled at Shelby as he pulled out a knife and stabbed it into her sister repeatedly.  
  
"JESS!" Shelby screamed, sitting up in bed. The court room vanished and Shelby's mother apeared in front of her, somewhat shaken. Alice stood up from infront of the bed and tryed to look innocent. "What're you doing?" Shelby asked getting up from the bed and looked down at the floor where her bags lay open.  
  
"Nothing.. I was just, um, putting your clothes away..." Alice mumbled as she trailed off looking the other way, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Well," Shelby started eyeing her mother fiercly, "that would work if my closet was the floor. Unfortunately for you, it's not. Now, I'm going to ask you again, what the heck were you doing going through my bags? What were you looking for?" Alice looked back at her with embarassment in her eyes.  
  
"I was trying to see if you had brought anything back."  
  
"Oh, yeah, mom. I'm going to bring drugs back from HORIZON!" She yelled. Alice looked down at her feet. Shelby noticed that this made her look like a child. "Just.. just get out."  
  
"Shelby," Alice pleaded.  
  
"Get out!" Shelby yelled, louder this time.  
  
"Shel-"  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Okay." Alice gave in and walked out the door, leaving it open. Shelby walked over and scoffed as she shut the door and leaned up against it. She slid down to the floor and sighed loudly.  
  
*****  
  
Ezra walked into the cafeteria and looked around. Finally he found her. There she was, sitting with her new friends at the Trackers table. He walked over, straightening his clothes on the way and smiled widely as he reached her.  
  
"Hey, Jessica." Ezra said, smiling at all of her friends who sort of laughed at him. This brought his confidence down some and he looked back to Jessica. She smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Uh, hey, Ezra. We need to talk." She said and stood up. They both walked out of the cafeteria and down to the beginning of the docks. Scott was sitting down at the end and they didn't want to disturb him.  
  
"Yeah?" Ezra asked, nervous.  
  
"Uh, Ezra," She paused, seemingly hesitant to say what she wanted to say. Ezra gave her the 'go on' look as he prepared for the blow that was coming. She was going to break up with him and he knew it.  
  
"Yeah?" Ezra asked, lowering his head. He now realized what a jerk he had been the last few days with his head in the clouds. Now that he had brought his head back down again he knew the reason the guys were blowing him off as much as possible. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" He asked. Jessica nodded and walked off without even saying goodbye.  
  
"Well, I know how Scott felt when Shelby left the time before last without saying goodbye." Ezra mumbled to himself as he walked off.  
  
*****  
  
Scott sat at the bottom of the docks with his bare feet splashing in the water. He was off in his own little word. He thought he heard his name being called but he refused to turn around. Or rather his brain refused to let him turn around and be pulled out of his thoughts. He was wondering exactly where Shelby was and what she was saying or what she was doing. Was she sleeping? Was she in the court room? Was she even safe? After all, she had to face Walt. What if he hurt her?  
  
He had a dream the night before that Walt showed up at Shelby's house and hurt her. Scott had to admit that that dream was worse than all his Elaine dreams put together. Of course he had never seen Walt but he had pictured him as a big strong man whom Shelby couldn't overcome and he had ended up killing her. Scott had actually woken up crying like a baby. He was lucky the guys hadn't seen him.  
  
Shelby where are you? Scott thought, hoping that their bond would prove that they could talk to each other through telepathy. "Oh it's no use!" Scott whispered in an agitated voice. This jerked him out of his dream state and he stood up, obviously mad. "Why couldn't I have just gone with her?!" He yelled out to no one in particular.  
  
"Because you would have upset her more by being in the court room." Peter said calmly from behind him.  
  
"What?" Scott asked as he turned around to see who had spoken to him.  
  
"Like I said," Peter said again, "You would have upset Shelby by being in the court room." Scott sighed.  
  
"I didn't have to be in the court room. I could have just gone with her to her house. Given her some comfort" Scott scoffed.  
  
"You would have just made her nervous by being there. And I'm not quite sure how you would have handled being with her family.. like her mother for instance." Peter said, raising an eyebrow. Scott twitched.  
  
"That bi-witch!" Scott yelled. Peter gave him a stern look. "Sorry.. but she was just.. GOSH if she knew why didn't she get her daughters away from that bas- monster!" Peter acted like he didnt hear that one.  
  
"I don't know, Scott. Other people get scared too. You can expect them to do everything you think is right." Peter explained. Scott looked like he understood.  
  
"So you're taking her side now?!" He changed his understanding expression into an angry glare.  
  
"Look, Scott. Think what you will, but just remember that she told in the end, alright. When it was time to tell, she told." He explained and started to walk away.  
  
"It's always time to tell," Scott mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I heard that!" Peter yelled from behind Scott.  
  
"I heard that!" Scott whispered to himself. Peter heard again but just rolled his eyes and laughed.  
  
*****  
  
A faint cry could be heard from the room next door. Shelby, with much effort, rolled herself off the floor and wiped the sweat from her brow. She jerked the door open and walked into her sisters open room.  
  
"Jess? What's wrong?" Shelby asked, frowning and sitting down to comfort her sister.  
  
"I feel so guilty. It's bringing it all back. I could have stopped it all, I could have, Shel, It's all my fault!" Jess cried out, sobbing into her lap. Shelby looked stunned.  
  
"This couldn't have been your fault. He did it because he's a sick monster..." Shelby trailed off.  
  
"No, not that exactly. I heard it.. I heard it when it was first happening to you. When he first came into your room that first time. I sort of knew what was going on but I wouldn't stop it... I was afraid. That's so selfish. I heard you telling him to leave.. I heard you yell out in pain. Even though mom was gone working, I could have called the cops to stop him from hurting you more." Shelby looked down at her arm where a scar was evident. She had gotten that scar that night from trying to get away.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jess. I know you were scared to tell. Don't worry about it. It's over now. I'm just glad you're okay. You're okay aren't you?" Shelby asked. Jess nodded silently with her head toward the floor. Shelby just sighed and hugged her. "Goodnight, Jess" She whispered and waited for an answer. None. She walked out the door, knowing she had not suceeded in comforting her sister.  
  
"It was too my fault. You'll never know." Jess whispered under her breath when Shelby was gone.  
  
*****  
  
Sophie slammed down the book she was looking through. Her mind was racing. David was 4 hours late in getting back. All she could think of was his father doing something to him.  
  
"Where the heck is he?!" She yelled out to no one in particular. What if the general had beat him up and he was in a hospital. What if he even killed David? She would never forgive herself for accepting that David should go home to his father for his two month progress report. "This probably just knocked him back into the way he was. Behind a thick wall of sarcasm and hate."  
  
"Nah," Sophie heard from behind her as a purple journal landed in her lap perfectly. David Ruxton was imprinted on the front. "I'm just fine and dandy, Ms. Sophie. There's the journal you requested. I hope you find it enlightening."  
  
"DAVID! Where in the hell have you been!?" Sophie yelled pulling David into a hug.  
  
"Woah, master. All this foul language is bad for me at this very impressionable age! You don't want to turn me into an 'at risk teen' now do you?" David asked, pulling back from the hug and straightening his clothes. Sophie gave him a stern look. David sighed. "The general had to make a pit stop if you know what I mean. He drank like a gallon of water before he came and had to go real bad." David explained.  
  
"And this took four hours?" Sophie asked, giving David a skeptical look. David shrugged.  
  
"Sure, why not!" He exclaimed and picked up his bags, walking out of the door.  
  
"There's something wrong..." Sophie mumbled to herself as she watched David walk back to his dorm... or rather limp back to his dorm.  
  
*****  
  
Muahahaha, there is your chappie Kristyn and others! Don't rip my head off please?! *laughs* Anyway, what's wrong with David? What's wrong with Jess? Hell, what's wrong with everyone? Okay, well they ARE "At risk teens" I'll let you figure that out on your own. ^-^ Sorry for taking like 5 days with this chapter. I was off doing Satan's work over at my best friends house hehe... with Satan himself.. *glares at Jonny* Anyway, REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU! lmao, just kidding. BUT I have LOVED all these reviews you guys have given me. YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! AHHA! Kick ass! Review some more and I'll get the next chappie out soon. 


	4. Heartbreak

Higher Expectations  
  
Episode Four: Heartbreak  
  
~"We all live in our fantasy and only endure our reality- R.A Wilson"~  
  
*****  
  
David made his way into the boys dorm room in record time considering his limp and having to carry two suitcases and a bookbag all by himself. Much to his liking, the dorm was empty. He sat his suitcases down beside his bed and flopped down, sighing into the air. He felt a sharp, stabbing pain shoot up his spine and he sat up, wincing. He looked down at his shirt and pulled it up, revealing several bruises and cuts.  
  
"I knew you'd get your ass kicked sooner or later, man." Scott said, laughing dryly as he slid through the door silently and gazed down upon David's torso. Upon hearing this, David quickly pulled his shirt down to avoid having to talk about it.  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't have anyone like you there to protect me from all the meanie gang members!" David replied, recovering from the pain he felt quickly. Scott gave him an odd look. "What?"  
  
"Nothing man," Scott said, trailing off. "So, why were you late getting back? Sophie told us that you should be back by around noon.. it's, like, four o'clock." He asked, moving back and sitting on his bed beside David's.  
  
"Damn! Why does everyone want to know why I'm late! Why do you gotta go and pick in my business. Just drop it already!" David exclaimed, getting tired of being interrogated by people who, in his opinion, didn't matter.  
  
"Yo, step off, man! I just asked a question." Scott replied deffensively. David sat up in bed and leaned himself up against the wall and smirked.  
  
"Why don't you make me." He said in a calm sort of voice. Scott glared at David and stood up.  
  
"I don't have to take this." He stated and walked towards the door. "First Shelby leaves and now you come back and start making all our lives miserable again. Why did you even have to come back?" This hurt David but he wouldn't show it. Instead he just glared back at Scott, knowing how to get under his skin easily.  
  
"Awww, did poor Scotty boy lose his girlfwiend?" David asked, laughing. Scott jerked his head around upon hearing the pet name Elaine had given him.  
  
"Yo! I told you not to call me that name!" He yelled back at David.  
  
"Aw, did I hurt poor Scotty's feelings? Aw, I'm terribly sorry."  
  
"That's it!" Scott screamed and positioned himself not even an inch from David's face where they were both pushed against the wall from lack of space. "Now shut up before I shut you up!" He threatened while clentching his fists.  
  
"Make me, Scotty boy! And oh, get a breath mint." David provoked. Scott's eyes burst with the malicious fire that had been burning deep inside for the past few days. He reared up and punched the wall, just centemeters from David's head.  
  
David just stared, in awe of Scott's actions.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
David creeped in the house late at night. He had been home for a day already and figured, now that he was back, it was time to party with his old friends. He could hear his friend, Mark, drive away after dropping, Nick, his next door neighbor, and friend, off at his house.  
  
"It's about time you came home." He heard a voice call out from the kitchen. The swinging door pushed aside and his father stepped into view.  
  
"Uh, dad, sorry but I, um, well, we lost track of-"  
  
"I don't want to hear it David. You know your curfew is 10:00 sharp. It is now 11:06 on the dot" The general replied without even checking his watch. David didn't believe that he was that late but he didn't dare tell his father that.  
  
"No, really, we just lost track of time, dad, really." He attempted to explain himself. The general laughed lightly.  
  
"You know what happens to the boys in the military when they're late for their dutys?" The general asked, smugly. David didn't answer. He didn't know if he should or not. The general stepped farther into the light and about a foot away from David. "Answer me." He stated in a rising voice.  
  
"Uh... they get a pat on the hand and they're told not to do it again?" He asked, trying to losen the tension. Bad move.  
  
"So you think you're a wise ass, huh, David?" The general asked, his voice rising higher and higher. David stared at his father in fear and didn't say a thing. "ANSWER ME!" He screamed. David shook his head.  
  
"No, no I don't!" David yelled, a lump forming in his throat.  
  
"Don't lie to me, boy." The general scowled. David didn't know what to say, but he had to say something.  
  
"I- I'm not lying, dad, promise." He replied, his voice squeaking slightly. The general smirked lightly.  
  
"So now you're calling me a liar are you?" He asked. David shook his head.  
  
"No, sir." He replied, fearing what was to come.  
  
"You're lying again, David. Do you know what happens to the military boys who lie, David. Do you?" Silence. "DO YOU?!" He screamed out. He shook his head several times.  
  
"No, no I don't!" He answered in fear.  
  
"They get punished. Punished severely." The general answered, smiling in a sickly sort of way. David closed his eyes in attempts to close out what was to come.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I'm sorry!" David yelled out, as he crumpled up on his side. "I'm sorry, dad!"  
  
"What?" Scott asked, confused.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
*****  
  
"Shelby! Are you ready?" A call came from downstairs. Shelby sighed and looked down at herself.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled to herself and picked up her shoes, opened the door, and walked downstairs. Jess was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She looked sick. "Jess, are you okay? You think you can do this?" Shelby asked, concerned. Jess nodded and made her way to the open front door. Their mother was waiting in the car already and had the windsheild wipers on in attempts to wipe the fog off. Shelby rolled her eyes and slid into the passenger seat.  
  
After about a half an hour of driving in the silence Shelby spoke up, "Why?" She asked, turning to look at her mother. Alice sighed but didn't take her eyes off the road.  
  
"Why what, Sweetie?" She asked, knowing perfectly well what Shelby was asking.  
  
"Why did you leave us in that house with him when you knew what he was doing to us?" She asked, hurt from her own words. Alice sighed again.  
  
"I don't know, sweetie." She replied.  
  
"Oh, don't give me that shit!" Shelby yelled. Alice turned to look at her for a split second before turning her head back to the road.  
  
"Shelby! Don't use that language! I may not be the best, but I'm still your mother, deal with it!" She scolded. Shelby scoffed, and looked down at her feet.  
  
"You're not my mother. You're just someone I was living with. Sophie and Peter are better parents than you'll ever be." She said in a calm, low voice. A tear fell down Alice's face.  
  
"I was lonely before I met him. I was REALLY lonely! You, Shelby, you had your sister. You had your friends-"  
  
"I had no friends." Shelby corrected. Alice paused.  
  
"And I was lonely. I had no one." Alice continued, ignoring Shelby's comment.  
  
"You had us, wasn't that enough?!" Shelby asked, turning to look at her again. By this time they had pulled up into one of the parking lots located infront of the courthouse.  
  
"No! Shelby. No It wasn't enough!" Alice replied. Shelby looked hurt at these words and glared at her, unable to speak. Alice went on, "I was lonely, all I had were two small children and I couldn't take care of you after your dad walked out. I just couldn't!"  
  
"He walked out because of you." Shelby replied. Alice turned to look at her and took her hands off the steering wheel as she turned off the car. Alice paused again but chose to ignore the last comment.  
  
"So I started dating again, thinking I'd find someone new. Thinking I'd find someone new and rich and someone who would love me. Your father and I just didn't love each other anymore and he felt like we were holding him back. You know how he is."  
  
"No, no I don't know how he is." Shelby mumbled. Alice sighed.  
  
"And then I met Walt." Shelby winced but Alice didn't notice. She went on, "He was so nice, you know? He bought me flowers and he gave us a place to live, Shelby. He gave us a nice house. We finally got out of that ratty apartment and got to move into a nice house."  
  
"A house from hell." Shelby commented, thinking of all the pain she went through in that house. Alice ignored her before going on.  
  
"And then he asked me to marry him after a while. I was so excited that the man, whom I was beggining to love alot, had asked me to marry him. He wanted me.. and I was just so surprised that anyone could want me for ME after I had already been married and through a divorce." Alice said. Shelby scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, I know that feeling." She said.  
  
"So we got married and everything was fine. You do have to admit that it was fine there for a while." Alice said, seemingly pleading. Shelby turned back to her mother again with red eyes.  
  
"No, mom, it WASN'T fine 'there for a while'. He came into my room just weeks after you two got together." She paused and looked down at her lap. "Before you were married. You had to have known. He would come around eleven o'clock every night and he would lay in bed with me- and he would- he would hurt me, mom. He would touch me and- He would- and you had to have known. There's just no way you couldn't have known! You could have stopped him! You could have gotten us away BEFORE you got married. BEFORE he got to Jess! But no-" Alice winced at Shelby's hard words, "No, you chose not to." She finished, lowering her voice at the last statement.  
  
"And I'm sorry!" Alice yelled. "I didn't want to believe it!"  
  
"Oh sure, mother!" Shelby screamed over top of her mom's voice.  
  
"JUST SHUT UP!" Jess yelled from the back seat. They became silent. "I'm so sick and tired of hearing everyone fight! First it's you and Walt, then it's you and the social worker, then it's you and Shelby. Just please.. just be quiet. Can't we just be a family and just- just go in there. Can't you just comfort us." She asked, looking at her mother, "And Shelby, can't you just forget about the past for just one second- ONE SECOND! Just long enough for us to do this and get it over with?" Shelby wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Please?" She asked again, wiping away her own tears. She waited a while and opened the car door and stood out in the cold on the sidewalk.  
  
"Let's just... let's just get along. For her." Shelby said to her mother and got out herself. Alice watched as Shelby said something to Jess and they both hugged. She turned her head in pain.  
  
"What have I done?"  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Hehe, hope you liked. Please read and review. Thanks. I'll include other characters later. I just wanted to leave off with this. 


	5. Secret Storm

Higher Expectations  
  
Episode 5: Her Secret Storm  
  
~"We must learn to live together as brothers or perish together as fools."- Martin Luther King~  
  
A/n: I really have no clue what to do with Auggie or Juliette. They weren't always my favorite characters, you know. If you have anything you want me to do with them, then please email me and tell me your idea. I'll make sure I credit you for your idea. Thanks, flamingteen.  
  
*****  
  
Scott looked at David as he snaped back into reality.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, confused. David sighed and realized his huge mistake.  
  
"Nothing, Scott, it's nothing. Now, just- just go away, okay?" David stumbled over his words and turned away, on the verge of tears. Scott looked at him strangely. Why was David apologizing? That wasn't like him. However, he knew better than to push anyone. He'd been smacked one too many times by his own girlfriend. He imagined what would happen if he were to push David.. it would be considerably worse than a smack, he figured... And there would be no way to live it down.  
  
"Alright, man, but listen, if you ever need anyone-" Scott started. David turned around and stopped him. His eyes were red from holding back tears and a bruise was starting to form on the side of his face.  
  
"I know, Scott. People are there. I know.. just- just I need some time to think, okay?" Scott completely understood the feeling. He nodded his head and walked to the door. Just before he opened it, he thought of something.  
  
Without turning around he said, "If your dad is beating you up, man, you know you need to tell Peter. If you don't do it for yourself, do it for us. We care about you, man. Never forget that." And with that he walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
The room was huge, no doubt. Both Shelby and Jess couldn't believe how big it was... and also how intimidating it was. They were both scared but they would never admit it to each other. After all, both were Merricks. Though Shelby may have seemed rough and tough on the outside from time to time, she was still just as gentle and caring as Jess was.  
  
"I can't believe all this," Jess whispered just loud enough for her sister to hear. "It's so big.." she trailed off. Shelby sighed and looked around. She had once been in a court room before but it was small and less formal. The judge had dealt with several minor cases at once and there wasn't a jury box like there was now. This was a big offence.  
  
Shelby walked over to the seat where she would be sitting until they called her to the stand, before her sister. Sitting down, she looked around to the judges stand, the jury box and the witness stand. Where she would be in just a few short hours. Her stomach turned and a sudden exaustion came over her. She missed Horizon so much. The end of today and she would be going back. She crossed her fingers and hoped for the best.  
  
*****  
  
Scott walked into the lodge, confused. What was he supposed to do? He had evidence that David's father had hit David and how could he keep this secret? Especially if he had to go back to his father for visits three times a year atleast? He may have said he hated David but it wasn't true.. he just hated the way David acted and he would never let David be hurt if he could help it.  
  
"Hey, Scott." Frank said walking up to the boy, "I have a short task for you. Sophie wanted me to tell you to keep an eye on David. See what's up with him." Scott's mind raced for a moment. What was he supposed to do? David would surely kill him if he said anything about this... but he couldn't just let this go.  
  
"Uh, Frank.. I may already know what's up with David." Scott said fast enough to get it over with quickly. Frank raised his eyebrow in confusion and he stood there waiting. Scott stared down at his shoes, waiting for Frank to say something.  
  
"Well, Scott. What do you know?" Scott's stomach flipped at this request and he started breathing heavily. Frank noticed, "Scott, if something's..." he hesitated, "hurting David and you know about it, you have to tell me." Scott looked up at him with a sick look on his face.  
  
"David's father is beating David up." He said, fast again. Frank took a step back and shook his head.  
  
"That's what Sophie had suspected. We all have suspected that. How did you know?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYBODY!" David yelled from behind and jumped at Scott from the back. Frank was stunned there for a second. Several students from the back started chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT" and Frank jumped right in between Scott and David. David pushed him out of the tumble. Frank fell backwards and hit the floor. He coughed and held his chest then he passed out.  
  
David and Scott stood up silently. Scott's shirt was ripped and David's face was red with a few cuts on it.  
  
"FRANK!" Scott yelled, horrifyed and rushed to his side.  
  
*****  
  
Sophie sighed, walking around her office. Peter stepped into the office and watched her for a second until she noticed.  
  
"Peter!" She said, a bit startled. "What are you doing here?" She asked, not knowing anything else to say.  
  
"Well, Soph.. this is my office too, you know?" He said with a slight grin on his face. Sophie smiled back at him, weakly. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sophie frowned again.  
  
"It's just David.." Sophie replied, Peter looked confused.  
  
"What about David?" he asked. Sophie started to answer but a student busted through the door out of breath.  
  
"Sophie! Peter!" He exclaimed, breathing heavily. "It's Frank! He-he" the boy coughed. "He passed out in the lodge. We think he's had a heart attack! COME ON!" he ran back out the door and ran towards the lodge again. Sophie looked and Peter horrifyed. They both stared at each other until reality snapped them back and they rushed out the door.  
  
*****  
  
A/n: Ah it's taken me forever to get this out... and I know it's short. High School started for me and it's kind of hectic with all the homework I get and all.. grrr... Anyway, I'll try my best to get you guys more chapters out. Thanks, Flamingteen. 


	6. How It Started

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 6: How It Started  
  
~"The significant problems we face cannot be solved at the same level of thinking we were at when we created them." - Albert Einstein~  
  
*****  
  
"No, Frank Markasian! Not Frank Markson! Get it right!" Peter yelled at the receptionist at the hospital's front desk.  
  
"Sir, do not yell at me. You need to calm down and speak slowly. Now, a man of his age was rushed into surgery about fifteen minutes ago for heart failure. Now, if you want to go sit in the waiting room you can, but other than that, I don't know how to help you!" The receptionist glared at Peter, mad that she had been disrespected like that. Peter glared back at her for a second and turned back to walk over to Sophie who was walking back and forth between a soda machine and the snack bar.  
  
"Peter, what's going on?" She asked, nervously. Peter sighed and grabbed her by the hand.  
  
"There's nothing we can do but wait. Do you want to stay in the waiting room or do you want to go back to Horizon. I need to be there tonight when Shelby gets back so I can admit her sister. Frank was going to do it but... " Peter stared back towards the off limits ward of the hospital. Sophie patted his chest.  
  
"I know, Peter. We can go back to Horizon. There's not much we can do waiting in the waiting room. We're needed back at Horizon anyway." Sophie smiled wealky at Peter and they walked through the sliding doors out to Peter's truck.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby paced the room she was waiting in until she was called to the stand. They said that it would probably disturb her hearing all the facts against her and them reliving her life on the streets for her. Suddenly the door opened and a baliff walked through. He motioned for her to go with him and her stomach jumped.  
  
It hadn't really hit her that she would have to spill her guts to these people that she didn't even know.. just for them to put away the evil man that had haunted her life for the past 8 years... the one that would continue to haunt her if he was not put away. She stepped through the double doors that lead into the front of the court room, right behind the witness stand.  
  
Standing before the same baliff that brought her from the room, she placed her hand on the Bible.  
  
"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." Shelby hesitated not because she wouldn't tell the truth but because she was nervous.  
  
"I do." She said just loud enough for the people in the front to hear her. The baliff smiled an encouraging smile and took the Bible away. She watched him walk to his place... his place right beside the defendant. She refused to look at him because she knew it would make her uncomfortable.  
  
"Prosecution," the judge motioned and Shelby's attourney walked up to her and stood infront of her, blocking her view from Walt. For this, Shelby was glad.  
  
"Hey, Shelby. I know this is going to be hard but you're strong. Now, to start off why don't you show the jury the man who.. hurt you." She said. Shelby was glad that the attourny hadn't used that word she hated.  
  
For the first time since her and Jess watched him walk away with the officers, Shelby looked at him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw the menacing glint they had always harbored.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Wait! Wait!" Alice yelled to the officers who were coming to take Jess and Shelby away.  
  
"Relax," the officer reassured her.  
  
"Wait! It's true, it's true. I'll sign a statement. I'll do whatever I have to do. She's telling the truth. Everything is true. Just don't take my girls!"  
  
The officer sighed, "He's inside?" He asked. Shelby walked up to her mom and stared her down.  
  
"You said you didn't know." She said. The words seared into Alice and hurt her deep down.  
  
"I didn't want to know." Alice replied to her daughter as Walt was brought from the house by two officers.  
  
"Alice?" He asked. Shelby turned toward her sister in disgust.  
  
"Look at him, Jess." She said, pointing toward the man, "Look at him. Remember this. Remember everything."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Shelby? Show us the man who hurt you." Shelby was snapped back into reality and found Walt staring at her, grinning evily. This was disturbing and Shelby turned away and pointed to him without looking at him again. This had shaken her considerably and she felt that she couldn't go on.  
  
"I need some water." Shelby mumbled horsely. The attourney nodded and sat down a pitcher of water and poured a small glassfull. After Shelby had downed the water the prosecutor went on.  
  
"Your stepfather, you say, hurt you and your sister sexually for 8 years?" Shelby winced at the question but nodded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm not sure how long he hurt my sister though.. I didn't even know it was going on. He promised..." Shelby turned back toward Walt. "YOU PROMISED!" She yelled at him.  
  
"OBJECTION!" The defence attourney roared out. Shelby glared at Walt and saw him mouth, 'I promise nothing!' She winced and the judge banged his gavel on the desk.  
  
"Ms. Merrick. Do not direct any statement to the defendant. Understand?" The judge asked. Shelby nodded again and tore her eyes off Walt.  
  
"Yes, Sir." She said politely and looked down.  
  
"Okay, Shelby," the prosecutor went on, obviously irratated. "Now I'm going to ask you to tell us the story from the begining up until the defendant was arrested." Shelby nodded and took a big breath.  
  
"When I was eight my mother and father broke up. My sister was five and barely remembers him. They went through a custody battle and my mother ended up winning becuase she was the one with a job and a steady income. My father was a part time painter and he only worked as a bus boy whenever the pay wasn't decent enough to live off of. He went out to eat every night and basicly, the courts thought he couldn't support us. I wanted to go with him but I had to stay with my mother because I was so young. Then about a year or so later, my mother started going out with a man named Walt. I thought he was nice at first you know, he gave us presents when he came by to take my mother out. He would even pay the babysitter. After about six months, he proposed to my mom and three months later, they were married. We moved into his house and me and Jess even had our own seperate rooms. When I started going into the fourth grade, I my hair had turned a bright blonde and I started... blossoming... and Walt would stare at me alot." Shelby stopped and took another big breath and started again, "One day I was kind of sick and had a stomach ache and stayed out of school. My mom went to work and my sister went to school and Walt volunteered to stay home with me. I was laying on my bed that day watching tv with a heating pad on my stomach to get rid of the cramps when Walt walked in and asked me how I was doing."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"How're you doing, Kitten?" Walt asked, walking through the door. Shelby was still a little iffy about the new man that her mother had just married. He was now her stepfather but she knew that Jess liked him, so he couldn't be that bad. But what did Jess know, she was only a little six year old.  
  
"Um, I'm fine, thanks.. uh, daddy." Shelby pushed out, trying to break the ice. Walt smiled a weird way and came to sit down beside her.  
  
"Well, that's good, honey." He said and wiped the strawberry blonde hair from her face and layed back some and rested on the bed's head board. Shelby was starting to get a little uncomfortable now.  
  
"Is there something you needed, Walt?" Shelby asked, scooting away from him a little so as to have her space. Walt moved closer to her and smiled.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm bored, see, and I was hoping we could play a little game." He asked, menacingly. Shelby looked at him strangely but played along.  
  
"Uh, okay, sure... what kind of game?" She asked, innocently.  
  
"This game." He said and advanced on her. He started undoing her pajamas and pulled them down some. Shelby was starting to get scared.  
  
"Mommy wouldn't want me to do this!" She exclaimed moving back, trying to get out of his grasps.  
  
"Mommy isn't here, is she?!" Walt said with a crazy look on his face. Shelby tugged at her arm.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled. Walt pulled her back on the bed and held her arms behind her head.  
  
"Now listen to me!" He yelled at her. "You'll do what I say, or I'll just do this to your sister." Shelby glared at him, now crying.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked, crying harder now. Walt laughed.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Shelby stopped talking after spilling what happened to her that morning. The jury looked at each other.  
  
"No more questions your honor."  
  
*****  
  
Auggie paced the classroom he was in. How could he take this test after knowing that Frank was in surgery. He hadn't been able to study at all over the past few days either. He now had to take a reading and writing test to show how much he had learned over the past 4 months. He was really nervous.  
  
Jeff walked in walking slower than usual. His head was down and he wasn't his usual happy self. Though this had happened to everyone, it had hurt Peter, Roger and Jeff the most. They were close to him and had known him for so long.  
  
"Ready to take the test, Aug?" Jeff asked sounding extremely exausted.  
  
"Not really, but if I have to, okay." He said, frowning. Jeff smiled at him weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, Aug, Frank will be okay. We just need to keep up our hope. Hope is all we have."  
  
*****  
  
Juliette walked into Peter's office and picked up his phone. She had gotten permission from them to call her mother and wish her a happy birthday. She was extremely nervous about talking to her but she knew that maybe it would fix their relationship with each other. The phone rang three times before her mother picked up.  
  
"Howe residence, Mrs. Howe speaking." Juliette recognized the voice to be her mothers immediately. No one could talk more politely and buisness-like than she could.  
  
"Hello, Mother.." Juliette said softly, trying to sound just as polite so as not to upset her mother.  
  
"Juliette! What are you doing calling me from that place? You know that the only time I want to hear from you is when I call you!" She said harshly. Juliette winced at the comments.  
  
"Yes, I know, mother but I wanted to call you and wish you a happy birthday." She said, trying to pick up her spirits, knowing she was doing a good thing. She heard a scoff from the other end.  
  
"Juliette I have to get back to the dinner party we are hosting. Thanks but no thanks for the wishes. Goodbye now." Juliette heard a soft click on the other line and she dropped the phone onto the table. Her once high spirits had now dropped really low. She shook her head and walked out of the office.  
  
"It's because I'm stupid and fat and I need to be punished." Juliette whispered to herself and walked off toward a bathroom.  
  
*****  
  
Hehe, I hope that made up for my lame chapter before. It was what I like to call a "Crap Chap" Anyway, please Read and Review. Please excuse any typos you might find. I haven't had time to go over it. I'll get in some David, Scott and Daisy soon enough. Don't worry. I just have to go take a shower now. Bye bye ^_^  
  
PS: HOPE YOU LIKE ^_^ 


	7. Refusal

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 7: Refusal  
  
Disclaimer: Just to remind you that the disclaimer for this whole story is in the beginning of the story on Chapter 1: Not Enough. Enjoy.  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so long. Lots of High School stress.  
  
*****  
  
Juliette shoved the door to the dorms open and cringed at the sight of Daisy sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine entitled, 'Mortuary Sciences Weekly' Daisy figured if she couldn't get the monthly edition, she'd get the weekly.  
  
"Hey, Jules. How did the call with your mom go?" She asked. Juliette forced a fake smile on her face and grinned back.  
  
"Oh, it went great! My mom thanked me for calling her and everything. I've got to go to the bathroom, though.. I'll tell you all about it when I get back." Juliette said and turned on her heal to walk toward the door to the bathroom.  
  
Once inside, she locked the door and pulled out a knife from lunch. They had given them a sharper knife for the food they were eating. It wasn't much more sharpened than a butter knife, but it would work. She sat down beside the toilet and looked into it.  
  
Perfect white. Someone had just cleaned the bathrooms earlier and Juliette looked around.  
  
"Why can't I be perfect?" She murmured to herself, unknowing of the prying ears outside.  
  
Daisy winced at Juliette's hate for herself. She would say things like this every once and a while so she didn't think anything of it and sat down on Shelby's bed, which was the closest to the bathroom. Just in case.  
  
Juliette placed the knife on one of the showers sides and closed her eyes, sighing. She was preparing to upturn both breakfast and lunch for that day. She opened her eyes and stared at her finger, then she shoved it down her throat.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby stumbled off the witness stand and walked down the aisle toward the door to the court room. They weren't allowing her to stay for the duration because it could take days or weeks... maybe even months. She glanced over to her sister's seat and noticed she was missing. A confused look came upon her face as the bailiff lead her out.  
  
"Where did my sister go, sir?" Shelby asked the bailiff when they got past the 'Do Not Talk Past This Point' sign. The bailiff stopped and turned around to face her.  
  
"I think I saw your mother take her to the bathroom. She looked pretty sick while you were talking. I don't blame her..." He trailed off and started walking again. Shelby looked hurt that she had upset her sister but walked on after a few seconds.  
  
They entered the room she had been sitting in before and they both saw Alice and Jess sitting at the desk she was sitting at before. Jess was shaking she was crying so much.  
  
"Jess!" Shelby exclaimed and ran over to her.  
  
"I can't do it, Shelby!" Jess cried out, "I just can't do it! Not in front of him.. not in front of a camera, no where! I'm not ready. I can't do it!" Shelby looked at her sympathetically and then faced the prosecutor, who shrugged.  
  
"I suppose we don't really need her testimony.." The prosecutor said, thinking, "though it would help tons."  
  
"What are the chances of winning the case if she doesn't testify?" Alice asked the prosecutor.  
  
"I'll be honest with you, Mrs. Merrick.. they aren't great. You have about a 45% chance of turning the jury over to your side. The case in defense of him is good. He had never been arrested before... he never even got a speeding ticket! You forget he has alot of friends on the police force, they're all on his side. They don't believe he could do such things. She doesn't have to testify though.. not if you don't want her to." The prosecutor said, frowning.  
  
Alice sighed and Shelby stepped forward in front of her sister.  
  
"Can you do it, Jess? Honestly." Shelby asked. Alice backed off and let Shelby talk to her sister. Jess' shaking was starting to go down now and she spoke out.  
  
"No, Shelby.. he'll hurt me if he gets off. He'll do it all over again and I just can't take that! I can't take even the slightest chance. No. I can't do it. No." Her voice was starting to break again and she buried her head in her hands. Shelby looked at the prosecutor who looked at Alice. Alice looked at Jess and then back to the prosecutor.  
  
"I'm not making her do this." Alice said, "Don't worry, Jess. You don't have to."  
  
*****  
  
Peter walked in the lodge slowly and sat down on a couch and closed his eyes. Before he could get to sleep, the Trailblazer's counselor walked up to him and shook him awake.  
  
"There's news, Peter.. about Frank." She said sadly.  
  
"He's alive right? He's not... no, he's not.. he.. " His voice was breaking. The counselor wiped away the tear from her eye. She shook her head and walked away. Peter fell back onto the couch again and sobbed.  
  
All the student's sitting in the lodge knew right then that Frank Markasian had died.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy gaped at the retching sounds she heard coming from the bathroom. Juliette was doing what she shouldn't have been doing.  
  
"Juliette!" She yelled into the door. "JULIETTE! Open this door RIGHT NOW! I'm going to go get Peter if you don't! I promise!" She hit the door with her fists and kicked at it with her knees. Just before she was about to use something to break down the door, she heard a click.. and Juliette walked out with the knife. She dropped it on the floor and layed down on her bed.  
  
Daisy looked at her confused and picked up the knife. She figured she'd better not leave Jules alone right then, so she stashed the knife under her pillow and sat down to watch Jules sleep. She was going to tell Peter about this during dinner.  
  
*****  
  
AN: I know, a crap chap, but hang in there. I know you wanted something, so here it is. Enjoy as much as you can enjoy it. 


	8. Whatever

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 8: Whatever  
  
A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Lots of homework and stuff.  
  
*****  
  
"Why can't we just drop the little bastard off somewhere. I hate him!" The screams echoed through the two story house like a hammer hitting a tin pan. A seven year old in his Spiderman pajamas turned over in his race car bed and put a pillow over his head to drown out the sound.  
  
"Because, Joseph! He's your son! Because I love him! What is your problem with him? He's a good kid!" A females voice rang out over the still echoing sounds of the males. The boy sat straight up in his bed at the sound of his mothers voice. She never got loud. She would always be the quiet one during the night so she wouldn't wake him up.  
  
"I hate him! He's all you talk about now. Tommy this, Tommy that. Well, Tommy can go to hell! I hate him. I guess you don't love me anymore, do you?" Silence. "DO YOU!?" He screamed out. Tommy shifted in his bed slowly as to not make a sound.  
  
"I never said that." The woman said quietly, so she wouldn't anger her husband anymore.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Kathy? Are you? Do you enjoy making me yell at you?! I DO THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! Because I don't want to lose you, Kathy. But you make me. WHY DO YOU MAKE ME DO THIS TO YOU?! WHY?!" Joseph yelled out, raising his hand to his wife. Kathy winced as the hand came down across her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joe. Really. I am. Just.. just think about Tommy. I don't want him to see this!" Joseph snickered at his wifes attempts to make him quit.  
  
"See. See, Kathy. All you talk about is Tommy. I will NOT let that little bastard get in my way. I wont. I'll do what I planed on doing tonight.. whether he sees or not."  
  
Kathy screamed out, and Tommy's eyes grew wide.  
  
*****  
  
A seventeen year old boy stared out of the window. The trees were passing him by.. the scenery was changing. 'Just like everything else,' He thought to himself. 'Everything changes.'  
  
"We're almost there, Thomas" Roger Claypool called out from the front of the van they were in. "Just a few more hours.. mostly what it is is the drive way to the school. It's far into the mountains."  
  
"Whatever," Thomas mumbled from the back. Thomas was quite a sight to old ladys. He wore huge pants with several zippers and buckles on them, large black shirts, usually with band names that no one knew anything about on them and his shoes were tattered black skater shoes. His hair was black with red tips and he wore a spiked choker and braceletts.  
  
"You know Thomas," Roger said from the front as Tom was playing with his bracelets, "that you cant have those things at Horizon. They can be a danger to you and to others. You will also have to take those baggy clothes off. They are not permitted at the school."  
  
"Whatever," Thomas replied again. Roger realized that the kid he was transporting didn't want to talk, but he tried anyway.  
  
"So, I can assume you don't want to be called Thomas? What, do you like to be called Tom.. or Tommy?" Thomas clentched his hands.  
  
"Don't call me Tommy. I hate that name." He spit out, viciously. Roger knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"So Tom it is." He said, his ears going pink for some reason. Tom was getting fed up with this Roger guy.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*****  
  
Scott Barringer jumped high into the air to catch a football that Auggie had thrown him.  
  
"Hey man!" Scott yelled out, laughing as he fell to the ground. "Think you threw it high enough?"  
  
"Naw, meat. I think it's just that you're too short." Auggie exclaimed, going over to Scott to help him up. He reached his hand out and pulled Scott from the ground. Standing face to face, Scott was deffinately taller than Auggie, but he let it slide, now that Auggie was his friend.  
  
"I'll let that little comment slide, Aug. Seeing as Shelby's coming back today, I'm a happy man!" Scott said, beaming at the thought of his girlfriend coming back.  
  
"You've told me, man! Like, five hundred times in the last few hours." Auggie laughed and shook his head. Scott blushed a little and threw the ball at Auggie's chest.  
  
"Just get back there and lets throw the ball." He said, playfully. Auggie rolled his eyes and jogged back to the other side of the field they were playing on. He threw the ball high into the air while running, and caught it when it came back down.  
  
*****  
  
Daisy sat looking through her magazing, checking every few minutes back at Juliette laying on her bed. She wondered what Juliette was going through. She had just said her mother said that she was happy she called. She decided to look into this the easy way. Not by talking to Juliette, but by using her tarot cards.  
  
She reached under her bed and pulled the deck out onto her bed. Juliette had fallen asleep by now and Daisy layed them out on her bed.  
  
Juliette tossed and turned on her bed. She was having a nightmare, no doubt but Daisy let her lay there for a minute, not bothering her so she could figure out what was going on.  
  
She picked up the last tarot card she put down and read it. She shook her head at the sight. It was obvious now.  
  
Juliette was lying about her mothers call.. something had set her off and she was now hurt by it. Though Daisy and Juliette had never been the best of friends, Daisy was still mad at whoever had hurt her.  
  
*****  
  
Shelby smiled as her school came into view. Mt. Horizon, School for At Risk Teens. She patted Jess on the shoulder lightly to wake her up.  
  
"Are we there yet," Jess asked Shelby. Shelby nodded and as they pulled up to the entrance, Shelby knew that finally, she was home.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing the honking of a horn from the front entrance of the school made Scott jump. His eyes widened and his mouth formed into a grin. Auggie knew not to throw the ball because Scott took off running toward Shelby.  
  
"Shelby!!" Scott yelled out. Shelby smiled as she opened the car door. She opened her arms and Scott jumped in them.  
  
"I've missed you too, Scott." Shelby said smiling. "I want you to meet my sister, again," Shelby said, grinning.  
  
"Hey, Jess." Scott said giving Jess a hug. The last time Jess was at Horizon was when she had ran away from home and Scott was glad to see that she was okay now. She looked so much like Shelby and had gone through so much of the same stuff Shelby had gone through, yet, somehow Jess was her own person. She was nice at first glance, and was more than willing to share her feelings or to help someone. When Scott had first met Shelby, he hated her. They were enemys for a long time. She was bottled up and hard on the outside. It took a while for Shelby to open up. They really were alot different.  
  
"Hey, Scott." Jess said smiling. She pulled away from the hug as Peter Scarbrow came into view. "Hello, Mr. Scarbrow. Nice to see you again." Jess said happily. Peter smiled weakly at her, causing Shelby to look at him strangely.  
  
"What happened, Peter?" Shelby asked, worried that something had happened to one of the Cliffhangers. "Is it one of the Cliffhangers?" She asked, frowning. Peter shook his head. "It's not a student. It's Frank." Shelby looked at him confused.  
  
"Did he break a bone or something? What happened?" She asked. Scott turned to her and frowned.  
  
"He died while you were gone, Shell." Scott said and Shelby looked down at her feet.  
  
"Oh." She said. She had never been too fond of Frank, but it was strange. It's like when a celebrity dies that you didn't really like- it still bothers you because you know you'll never see them again on tv or anywhere. Frank was a major part of Horizon. He founded it.. and it kind of hurt that he was gone.  
  
"I remember who Frank was," Jess said outloud. "He was that older guy that was making that one boy run errands for him while I was here the last time. Wasn't he?" Shelby smiled weakly at Jess' attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, Jess. That was him."  
  
*****  
  
Dinner was pretty solumn that evening. All the students had something to think about. Shelby and Jess both had to think about the fact that Walt could get off for what he did, David and Scott had to think about what had happened to David at home, Juliette and Daisy both had to think about what had happened earlier.. and Auggie was worried about his test scores.. along with the fact that Frank would never be there again. That was fresh on all the student's minds it seemed.  
  
"Peter I need to show you something." Daisy said as she walked up to him as soon as she finished her food.  
  
"What is it, Dais?" Peter asked, furrowing his brow. Daisy sighed and handed Peter the knife Juliette had almost used earlier. Peter looked at it strangely. "Uh, I'm not sure I want your knife. I've got one of my own, but thanks any-"  
  
"No, Peter. Juliette had that earlier. She was going to cut.. I don't think she actually got to it but I want to know what pushed her to it." She decided not to talk about the purging in the bathroom until later.  
  
"What?" Peter questioned knowing fully well what had happened. "I think me and Juliette need to have a talk one on one." Peter said and got up. Daisy grabbed his arm for a second.  
  
"Please, Peter.. just be easy on her. I know this sounds weird coming from a student, but she's got some demons she's facing. I don't think she needs any wood chopping demons if you know what I mean.." She said. Peter smiled.  
  
"I've taught you well, young Daisy." He said and walked off to Juliette. "I'll do what I can." Daisy smiled, glad she had gotten Juliette some help. She hoped that it would work for her.  
  
*****  
  
David leaned against the bedpost once they had gotten out of the cafeteria after dinner. He was tired, and had been for the past day or two. He had been forced to wake up at daybreak at his house, because it was one of his dad's military things.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Get up, David. Right now!" General Ruxton yelled out into his son's room. David groaned and rolled over, a drool spot still fresh on his pillow. "Did you hear me?" He asked, loudly. David grunted and sat up.  
  
"Yeah, I heard 'ya."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
He sat up straight at the thought of his father's voice. He could have sworn he heard it somewhere but knew better. Scott, then walked in the door. He gave David the guy nod and went over to his bunk. David looked quizically at Scott for a moment then spoke out.  
  
"You going to tell Peter?" He asked. Scott looked at David for a second.  
  
"Not if you don't want me to. But, David, I know from experience, It's hard at first.. when you first let it all out.. but it gets better. I don't know how to explain it.. you'd just have to trust me." Scott told him. David looked down toward his legs.  
  
"I don't trust, Scott.. and you know that." Scott sighed and walked over to David.  
  
"Well, believe me then, don't trust me. Believe me when I say, it will get better instead of getting worse, once you tell." He said and patted David on the shoulder.  
  
"Ah, don't touch me!" He exclaimed. Scott laughed and rolled his eyes at David's hate to be touched. He had never really gotten over that.  
  
"Okay, man." Scott said and walked to his bunk. He took his shirt off and his pants and layed down on his bed, getting ready for the night. "Just remember what I said." David nodded and Scott turned out the lights. Auggie grunted in his sleep at the change of environment, but soon him and the rest of them, were all asleep.. long before lights out was called.  
  
*****  
  
It was 10:02 in the night when Roger Claypool and Thomas finally arrived at Horizon. Peter knew of his arrival and was there to greet him.  
  
"How are you doing, Thomas?" Peter asked, and held out his hand. When his gesture was not returned, he pulled his hand back to his side. He had expected this. "I expect the ride was good? Roger wasn't mean now was he?" Peter asked laughing at Roger.  
  
"Of course not." Roger said, smiling back at his friend. Thomas looked at the two like they were stupid.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Thomas asked.  
  
"Well, for the time being, since it's so late, just get into your sleeping clothes and I'll have Roger bring you to the lodge for the night. I have a male Cliffhanger, the group you will be in, there to watch over you. His name is Ezra Friedkin.. he's a senior Cliffhanger and will tell you some of the rules as you get ready for bed." Peter informed both of them. Roger nodded and Thomas rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever." Thomas replied.  
  
****  
  
Hope you liked ^_^ more later. 


	9. Bruised

HIGHER EXPECTATIONS  
  
CHAPTER 9: Bruised  
  
*****  
  
Oh, and to clear things up for some of you, the trial isnt over yet, just Shelby's part was over. There will be more soon, we don't know yet if Walt will be imprisoned or not.-- The reason Shelby's mom didn't testify will be cleared up in the chapters to come.  
  
*****  
  
As the sun rose, Tom sat up in bed. The last few days he had been prone to doing this. He layed back down, in hopes of going back to sleep. No avail. As soon as he realized that he was up for the day, he stood up and tip-toed past Roger, who was laying in a sleeping bag on the floor beside him.  
  
No sooner than reaching the door, Roger jerked awake and stared Tom down.  
  
"Approximately 25 miles," He said instinctively, thinking he knew what Tom was doing.  
  
"What?" Tom asked, confused. Roger smiled and stood up, sliding his jeans on.  
  
"We're surrounded by twenty five miles of nothing but trees." He said, buckling his belt. "There are vicious carnivores out there searching for food at this time of day, I bet. I wouldn't risk running.. unless you have training in dealing with those kinds of things." Thomas shook his head and scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but who said I was going to run? How do you know that I wasn't just going out to scope the campus.. try and get acquainted with everything?" He answered Roger with questions.  
  
"Normally, that--"  
  
"Normally nothing!" Tom cut him off. "I'm not a normal kid. I don't want to run.. I don't want to be here, but I don't want to put myself through that kind of shit. I'm not stupid, man." Thomas said turning around, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Tom, we don't use profanity here." Roger said. Tom snickered.  
  
"You might not use it, but I do." He said sarcastically. Roger looked at the defiant young boy before him. He shook his head. This one would be hard and he knew it. He just hoped he wasn't another Shelby or Scott.. because if he was, he'd make sure to stay away from the Cliffhanger group as much as possible.  
  
*****  
  
"Well, Mr. Gideon," Peter started as Thomas sat himself in the metal fold- out chair. "I suppose now is a good a time as any to check your bags and fill you in on the rules." Tom stared coldly at the floor, ignoring all of what Peter was saying. Peter shrugged and started pulling things out of his bags.  
  
Thomas was starting to get jumpy. He started tapping his fingers impatiently on the side of the chair, knowing what Peter was going to find. Four bottles of liquor and 6 narcotics later, Peter stared down dissapointed at his new student.  
  
"Thomas," Peter started. Thomas put his hand up to stop Peter.  
  
"Just call me Gid. That's what all my friends call me.. I hate my first name." He finally informed him. Peter looked at the boy and raised his eyebrows slightly but decided to just go along with it.  
  
"Alright, Gid.." Peter started again. "These, as you probably already know, are not allowed at Horizon." He said, pointing to the baggies and bottles on the table. Gid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, okay." He mumbled. Peter was intriqued by Gid. He had never known a student to get up in the morning and explore the campus- just explore, without running, before.  
  
He sighed and went on, "Also, there is no violence- which means no fights, no innapropriate touching- which is any kind of Public Display of Affection or a Private Display of Affection for that matter. And you know about the drug rule now." Gid nodded. "Usually when a new student first gets here, he or she is set on restriction for a day to however long I think he or she needs. Not because they are in trouble, just to adjust to new surroundings." Gid nodded again. "I will set you on a day at first and see how that goes. Also, I give the student a buddy."  
  
Gid scoffed, "A buddy?" He said in his slight British accent that he had finally let slip out. Peter looked at him.  
  
"Yes, a buddy. Gid, did you used to live in Britain or England?" Peter asked. Gid rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, up until I was seven. My father and I moved out to America when my mother-" He paused a second. "When my mother died." He finished. Peter frowned some.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry about your mother, Gid." He said. Gid just shrugged.  
  
"Whatever." He said, pushing himself back into his closed up shell.  
  
"Well, I suppose you should go in with Roger and the school nurse for your physical now. You also should change out of those.. clothes and get into proper Horizon attire." Peter said. Gid stood up and walked towards the door and Roger opened it.  
  
"Whatever." He said once again. Peter knew then that Gid would be just as hard as any of the Cliffhangers, and deffinately no easier.  
  
*****  
  
A knock later came at Peter's office door as he sat going through a folder marked, 'Thomas Gideon.' He looked up and noticed that Shelby was standing at the door with her sister, Jess.  
  
"Yes, Shelby. What do you need?" He asked, eager to know what brought Shelby to his office. She rarely ever came for advice or anything.  
  
"Uh, we just wanted to know if you knew of the progress of the trial?" Jess asked. Shelby smiled at her independance. She had always been like that. Sometimes it worried Shelby though.  
  
"Ah, glad you asked, Jess." Peter said pulling a small note from under the rock paper weight beside the phone. "Your mother just called. She said that the next part would be today at 4:00pm. I do want to warn you, though," he said, sitting the paper back down under the paper weight, "that the trial is looking to be a long and distressing procedure. It looks good though. Don't worry about it." Peter said, knowing just how much he was lying. He hated lying to his students but he didn't want them to worry.  
  
Jess and Shelby nodded and walked back out the door. Peter dropped his head onto the desk and rubbed his temples.  
  
"He's lying," Jess said as they got out of earshot of Peter's office. Shelby smiled weakly to her sister.  
  
"I know," She said, "but take his advice and don't worry. It will only make you feel bad." She said.  
  
"I haven't stopped feeling bad since you left that last time and never came back for me." Jess said sadly. Shelby looked at her sister and squeezed her eyes shut, holding back the tears that threatened to come.  
  
*****  
  
David paced the boy's dorm in silence. He knew that he should tell Peter or Sophie about what happened to him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He closed his eyes tightly and hit his hand against the backboard of his bed hard, in anger.  
  
"Well, you look like a big bag of sunshine today." Daisy said sliding in quitely and unnoticed. David opened his eyes and looked at her strangely.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked. Daisy put on an offended look playfully.  
  
"Well, are you not happy to see me?" She asked, sounding hurt. David sighed and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Not really." He said seriously, but not meaning to hurt her. Daisy looked at him quizically.  
  
"You really are an enigmatic boy aren't you." She stated, sitting down beside him. "Has life torn some more at your already lost soul?" She said, wisely. David looked at her.  
  
"I suppose it has." He mumbled. "You never answered my question. What are you doing here?" He asked again. Daisy thought for a second. Why WAS she here?  
  
"I don't know really. I was just walking toward the girl's dorm and decided to pay you a little visit. I imagine it was because I haven't had time to really talk to you since you got back." She said. David nodded. "But let's not put up masks, here." David sighed. He knew this was coming. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You've been acting real strange lately. Not to mention that limp." She said pointing to David's foot.  
  
David shrugged. He didn't feel like being interrogated anymore.  
  
"Did you get in a fight or something while you were back home?" Daisy asked, though already putting together the pieces in her brain. David shrugged again as the last piece was put into place in Daisy's mind.  
  
"I guess you could say that." He said. Daisy nodded at him, knowingly. She patted him on the back and stood up.  
  
"Life's just a long road, full of adventure, full of discovery, and packed with pain. I imagine you have stumbled upon another speedbump in your walk towards happyness. Don't take a detour over the bump, David.. walk over it." She said and walked out, leaving David to think about what she had just said.  
  
*****  
  
Jeff and Peter walked into the Cliffhanger girl's dorm that afternoon to check on Juliette. They had sent her to her bed on a full day of restriction the day before after they had confronted her about her actions of that day and given her a purple journal to write her thoughts in.  
  
She was busy writing in that journal when Peter walked up and sat down beside her on the bed. She looked up for a second and her face went to a shade of pink. She looked back down, averting his gaze.  
  
"We've come to check your stuff, Jules. You know the drill.. we have to make sure you don't have anything to hurt yourself with." He said and Juliette stood up, nodding. She knew he wasn't going to find anything, but she let him search anyway.  
  
Jeff pulled back the matress and Peter looked through the pillow and sheets. As Jeff was searching thourougly for holes in the mattress, Peter went and looked through Juliette's drawer. He hated invading his student's privacy, but it had to be done... for her safety.  
  
"Okay, Jules. We didn't find anything." He smiled at Juliette but she just dropped her head. He sighed and Roger fixed her bed back up for her. "You know this is for your own safety don't you?" Silence. "Jules, come on.. don't hate us for this. We want what's best for you." Juliette looked up with hurt eyes and tear-staind cheeks.  
  
"If you want what's best for me, Peter, why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said throwing the journal back at Peter. "I'm not doing your stupid journal either! Just-" her voice cracked and she whispered, "Just leave me alone.." she said and fell back on her bed. Peter motioned for Roger to go get Sophie. Maybe she needed another woman to talk to.  
  
[Song as Sophie walks in and talks to Juliette.] How the hell'd we wind up like this? Why weren't we able.. to see the signs that we missed.. try to turn the tables?.. I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase. Lately there's been too much of this, but don't think it's too late....[End Song as they hug and they both walk out of the dorm smiling.]  
  
*****  
  
Gid stopped and stared at the nurse when she handed him a small open-seated gown.  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, his accent showing a little more. The nurse smiled at him.  
  
"Get changed into it so I can do the rest of your physical." He said as Gid grabbed the gown. They looked at each other silent for a moment.  
  
"Well.. turn around, please." Gid exclaimed.  
  
"Oh," The doctor mumbled. "It's not like I haven't seen it all before, but very well." He turned around and sat down in his chair, backward. Gid slipped into the gown after taking all his baggy clothes off. When the nurse turned around he saw just how skinny Gid looked in clothes that fit him.  
  
"What?" Gid asked. The nurse shrugged and motioned for Gid to sit down on the table. He did reluctantly.  
  
"Okay, seeing as you have boxers on, I'll just pull the top of the gown down and examine you." The nurse explained. Gid stiffened as the doctor put his hands on his shoulders. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you at all." He reassured and pulled the top down toward the beginning of his butt bone.  
  
Gid winced as the fabric went across several fresh cuts he had on his back. The nurse stared at his back for a second until he recovered enough to ask questions.  
  
"Where did you get all of these?" He asked, amazed at all the scars, cuts, bruises and welts on his back. Gid closed his eyes tightly.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"They're getting onto you, Tommy!! What did I tell you about talking to your teachers about this? I told you to make up any and every story you could, they wouldn't understand your punishment. But it has to be done!" Joseph Gideon said while pulling Tommy's small belt off his pants.  
  
"I'm sorry, daddy, I won't do it again!" He cried out, grabbing at his dad's arms to stop him, but in vain. Joseph pulled his son's shirt up and brought the belt up high into the air. "Daddy!"  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Mr. Gideon! Where did you get those bruises and cuts on your back from?" He questioned again. Gid was snapped out of his trance and looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Ah.. Uh, I got them in gang fights, what else did you think I got them from?" He asked, trying to make the doctor look stupid. The doctor looked at Gid skeptically for a second but just shook his head and continued the physical, making sure to take notes of where each and every scar on his body was.  
  
*****  
  
Ezra walked into the boy's dorm with a small piece of paper he had gotten off one of the counselors of the school.  
  
For the past nine weeks he had been searching for his real parents. After his little brush with death after his parents last visit, Ezra had finally decided he wanted to know his REAL parents. Deep down, he just wanted someone to blame for his troubles.  
  
He sat the paper down on his nightstand and read it over and over again.  
  
"623-9005" He said slowly. "I've found them."  
  
*****  
  
Well, that's enough for today. I shall write more later. I have a few things I'm thinking of doing with this. Alot more plots and don't worry, I'll deffinately finish my story.  
  
Review! I love getting reviews. The more I get, the more I'm motivated to post! Thanks,  
  
Flamingteen. 


	10. Dan

Higher Expectations  
  
Episode 10: Dan  
  
"It is hard to fight an enemy who has outposts in your head" Sally Kempton  
  
AN: Sorry for not putting quotes in the last two chapters.. I got lazy and forgot about them. Anyway, I'll start doing that and if you notice I'm forgetting, include that in your review. Two chapters in two days! Yay! Go me. I'm feeling quite jolly right now.  
  
*****  
  
"All right, Mr. Gideon, you can go now. I want to see you back here next week for your one week check up and then after that, you wont have to come back here any more than once a month or whenever you happen to get hurt." The doctor said and ushered Gid out of the room where a small curly haired boy was waiting for him.  
  
"Uh.. hey," Gid said hesitantly. The curly haired boy smiled and stuck out his hand.  
  
"Hey, I'm Ezra. I'm your first week buddy, and another one of the Cliffhangers. Peter told me to show you around since I failed to introduce myself to you last night." The curly haired boy said. Gid looked at him strangely but shook his hand anyway.  
  
"Mainly what I'm going to do is take you to the boys dorm so you can unpack your stuff there, and I'll give you a bed and stuff. Then I'll show you around to your classes that you're scheduled to have and to the main parts of campus like the cafeteria and lodge. After a while of being here you'll learn just about everything else about the school. It's not as big as you might think it is." Ezra explained to Gid. "I never got your name. What is it?"  
  
"Ah.. I'm Gid."  
  
"All right, then. I guess we should be off to the lodge to get your stuff and then back to the dorm. I'll show you the guys of the group and then..." Ezra smiled, "Then, I'll show you the ladies!" Gid rolled his eyes at Ezra's comment but walked on with him to the lodge.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, Cliffhangers. I'd like to introduce you to Gid, the new member of the Cliffhangers. Okay, Gid here's what we do. Starting off we're going to do the tribal yell, to let off some steam. Then we'll pass the staff and finish the sentence with 'I feel..'" Peter explained. "Don't worry," Peter said in response to Gid's confused stare. "You'll understand pretty quickly. Okay guys, let's start the tribal yell. One, two.."  
  
The Cliffhangers burst out into an extremely loud scream, rather than a yell, that made Gid shove his fingers in his ears.  
  
"Ah, God!" Gid yelled out. Peter smiled at him, thinking he was participating.  
  
"Good, Gid. See, I knew you'd catch on." He said, grabbing the staff from behind the circle." Gid rolled his eyes while Peter was turned around and sighed.  
  
'This is going to be a long day.' He thought to himself. Peter turned back around with the Staff and smiled.  
  
"Okay, guys. 'I feel..' Auggie?" He passed the staff to a Latino boy who caught it with ease.  
  
"I feel.. excited." He said and passed the staff to a brunette, skinny girl. "Jules?"  
  
"Ah.." The girl, Jules, said scrunching up her nose. "I feel stupid." She said. Peter looked at her with concern. She passed the staff to Ezra who was sitting beside her. "Ezra?"  
  
"I feel ecstatic!" He exclaimed, still holding onto the piece of paper from earlier. Gid looked at him like he was stupid. He didn't really like this Ezra boy. "Scott?" He said and passed the staff to the blonde, athletic looking boy beside him.  
  
"I feel in love." He said hugging the pretty blonde girl sitting beside him. "Shel?" He asked, giving her the staff.  
  
"Ah, I feel anxious.." She said, then looked at Scott. "But I'm always in love with you." A silent laugh came from across the circle. Another curly haired boy was holding his stomach.  
  
"You have something to say, 'bro!" Scott said, glaring at the boys.  
  
"David! Scott! Enough. Shelby give the staff to Jess." Peter commanded. David stopped laughing but Scott still glared. Shelby gave Jess the staff. Jess looked just as confused as Gid.  
  
"I also feel anxious." She said. Gid guessed that the two girls, Shelby and Jess, were feeling the same way because of the same thing. Shelby smiled at the younger girl and gave her a small hug. Jess passed the staff to Daisy, who was sitting beside her. "Daisy?"  
  
"Thanks, Jess." Daisy took the staff. "I feel.. as if someone is hiding behind a mask again." She said and looked at Gid who looked around. "Yes, you," Daisy said. "The new one. Don't hide behind a mask. I can see right through you." She said, giving Gid the staff.  
  
"Ah... uh, I feel.. nervous now." Gid said, scooting away from Daisy quickly and passing David the staff.  
  
"I, uh, I feel hurt." David said seriously. Peter looked at David with amazement. Was he showing emotion? Finally?  
  
"Good guys, why don't you tell us why." He passed the stick back to Auggie.  
  
"I feel excited because we have a new member. But I'm also feeling different now. I'm starting to feel bad because Jules feels stupid." He said handing Jules the staff.  
  
"I feel stupid because of what I did earlier." She said frowning. "I'm sorry guys. I'm okay now though" She said, smiling again. Daisy looked away, obviously thinking Jules was putting on another mask. Jules handed Ezra the staff.  
  
"I'm feeling ecstatic because I may have found my birth parents!" He said. A whoop erupted from the rest of the Cliffhangers, minus Gid, who didn't understand. He handed Scott the staff.  
  
"I feel in love because I love you, Shelby." This time David didn't crack up, but looked longingly at Scott.. like he was envious. Shelby smiled at him.  
  
"I'm anxious because of the trial." She said. Scott hugged her. "Also I love Scott.." She said, smiling again. "Jess?" She asked, handing Jess the staff.  
  
"I'm feeling anxious for the same reason." Her voice cracked a little. "I don't want him to get off.." She trailed off as a tear slipped down her face. She handed Daisy the staff. Daisy took the staff and layed it down. She gave Jess a big hug and then picked it back up again.  
  
"You all know why I feel as if someone is wearing a mask." She stated and tossed Gid the staff because he was now far away from her.  
  
I feel nervous because of what you're saying." He said and quickly gave David the staff.  
  
"I feel hurt because.." He closed his eyes tightly.  
  
"Go on, David." Peter said. Daisy gave him a reassuring glance. He opened his eyes again and threw the stick down and stood up.  
  
"I'm hurt because I'm tired of my dad hurting me! I'm tired of him hitting me! I just want to be able to go home without being scared! I hate him!" He yelled out. Sophie stood up and pulled David into a short- lived hug. David pushed her away and sat down again. Gid looked at David with wide eyes. Maybe he wasn't alone.  
  
"Don't worry, David. We'll help you." Peter said and picked the staff up from the middle of the circle. "I want you guys to take a short five minute break to cool off before I give you guys some news." He glanced at Sophie who looked down. "Just five minutes guys. And David I wanna see you after Group."  
  
The group walked off for five minutes and by the time they got back to sit down, a new man had taken Sophie's seat. They all looked at him strangely for a second.  
  
"Guys," Peter started. "This is Dan. Dan will fill in for Sophie while she takes a while off... planning our wedding." Peter smiled genuinely for the first time since before he heard about Frank. The whole group of Cliffhangers whooped again.  
  
Jess looked up at her new, temporary counselor. She was still very uncomfortable around men.. and the way this guy was surveying the group was disturbing somewhat. She decided to give him a chance though. She had to be open minded about Horizon or she would never get any better.  
  
"Okay, guys. Settle down" Peter laughed. Sophie came up behind Dan and patted him on the shoulder. Dan looked up and smiled at Sophie. "You aren't gonna give my kids a hard time, now are you?" She asked, smiling somewhat.  
  
Dan turned back toward the group.. his eyes settled upon Jess and he laughed in a strange way, "No," he started and a disturbing cover drifted over his eyes, "Of course not."  
  
*****  
  
Night fell upon Horizon early that day it seemed. Gid scampered back off to the guy's dorm to be alone for a while because he wasn't allowed to talk. He flopped down on his bed and grabbed the purple journal Peter had given him. He stared at the questions written inside and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, boy!" He exclaimed to himself. "I get to bare my soul to these people I don't even know in this stupid little journal." Gid laughed at the journal but then his face became straight. He hated to lie. His dad had made him lie about everything for so long and he had gotten tired of it.  
  
He decided he'd answer these questions as truthfuly as he could, just so long as he didn't give any of his secrets away. He opened the journal again and read question number one.  
  
"What's your full name?" Gid laughed, "Don't these people know anything?" He asked and wrote "Thomas Joseph Gideon" in the blank. Then he went onto the next question, "If you could live anywhere, where would you want to live?" He had to think for a moment but finally an answer came to him. "Duh," He said outloud and scribbled down his answer. He sighed and put the book down, exausted suddenly from that day.  
  
Gid threw the book under his bed and layed back on the matress and soon fell asleep.  
  
*****  
  
Okay, tha's all for now, lol. I'm all written out... I'll write more in a while. Enjoy- read- and review! :P 


	11. This is Not A Democracy

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 11: This Is Not A Democracy  
  
"Fear is the little dark room where negatives are developed" Michael Pritchard  
  
*****  
  
The next morning was sprung on the students and faculty of Horizon just as fast as the night assaulted light the day before. Yawns and groans could be heard throughout the cafeteria, as well as scoldings of teenagers that liked to make trouble. The cliffhanger table was silent, however. Sophie Becker was no where to be found, but in her place was the strange new man called Dan. Gid took no notice of this, for he was new, but the rest of the Cliffhangers were suspicious.  
  
"Aye, yo," Auggie spoke up, "what do you make of this new guy?" The rest of the adolescents looked at each other.  
  
"I don't like him." Jess said immediately. There was something fishy, for lack of a better word, about this guy. He just didn't... belong.  
  
"Okay, guys!" Peter piped up as he walked in the cafeteria. "I want to see the Cliffhangers and Sundogs over here for a minute." The RidgeRunners and Trailblazers lowered their heads again back to their food and the other two groups stood up and made their way over to their headmaster.  
  
"What's up, Pete?" A Hispanic guy from the Sundogs asked Peter.  
  
"I want you guys," He said as he pointed to the Sundogs. "To meet your head counselor in the lodge after breakfast to talk about the vandalism done to the guys dorms late last night." The Sundog girls looked at each other and tried to hold back their smirks. "Now go back to breakfast. As for the Cliffhangers," Peter said as the larger group took off back toward their table, and left the smaller one to the wrath of Peter. "I wanted to inform you guys about a little hike that is to take place in about three hours. Sometime before lunch." The Cliffhangers groaned. Peter shrugged.  
  
"Aw, man!" Scott heaved. "Do we have to?"  
  
Peter tapped his head in mock thought, "Hmm, let me think." Scott rolled his eyes. "Yes." Peter said almost immediately after.  
  
"Arg!" The group cried out in unison.  
  
Peter laughed, "Guys, you have got to stop thinking of this place as a democracy!" He chuckled once again and walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
*****  
  
Dan stood in front of the girls dorm. 'How should I approach this?' He thought to himself. Girls. He never got them, but he was going to have to now. He slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it.  
  
"Girls? Are you all.. uh," Dan coughed, "Dressed and, uh, appropriate?" He asked. He didn't want to just burst in on them while they were dressing or packing their unmentionables. He heart a faint, 'Yes!' and opened the door. He made his way to the middle of their sleeping quarters. "Uh, Peter told me to come and tell you guys that we're leaving in about ten minutes. He wants you ready and out in front of the lodge in five."  
  
"uh, Dan?" He heard a voice behind him. He spun around, catching a glance with Jess. He stared for a second, intrigued by the look the girl gave him. He smiled slightly and turned around fully when he heard the voice again. He met Shelby's soft glare.  
  
"Uh, did we need to pack overnight stuff?" Shelby asked, now nervous of the man. She had seen the look Dan gave her sister.  
  
"Uh, yes. I was under the impression that this would be a two day, one night stay. So pack about three changes of clothes." He informed her. Shelby nodded and Dan scurried out of the dorm quickly.  
  
Shelby turned to her sister, "What was that?" She asked her. Jess looked uncomfortable but shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I don't know.." Jess replied. "But I'd sure like to find out."  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, guys. I'm sure you're all wondering why in the heck we're going on a hike right in the beginning of flu season." Peter started. All the Cliffhangers were lined up in front of them with their packs at their legs. They all gave him the 'go-on' look. "Well, I thought this would be a type of buddy hike back. A considerably large one, however, but we all should take this time to get to know each other with the arrival of Dan and Gideon."  
  
Gid looked at Peter with a half angry look. He didn't like to be the reason for bad things, and one of these "buddy hike backs" didn't sound like a good thing to the Cliffhangers according to their groans and glares toward him and Dan. Peter only smiled back at him, however, and walked to the front of the group.  
  
"Well," Peter started, taking a deep breath into the morning air. 'Let's get going. We've got a long day ahead of us." He waved at Roger who was there to see them off. He was going to take care of the place while Peter was gone, seeing as Jeff was slightly incapable of doing the job. Breaking your leg for the third time in two years can do that to you. Jeff always was a clumsy one.  
  
*****  
  
After about two hours of hiking, Juliette started to complain. As normal as this was, the group still glared at her for another half an hour before Peter agreed to stop. They all sat down on a rock and pulled out their lunches. Jules looked down at hers with disdain as everyone else tore into their food. When no one was watching, Juliette pocketed the little baggies which consisted of a sandwich and some trail mix.  
  
"Uh, Peter?" Juliette asked, walking up to her headmaster while he was eating his lunch.  
  
"Yes, Juliette?" Peter questioned. Jules smiled bashfully.  
  
"Uh, where's the.. you know, bathroom?" Peter laughed a little.  
  
"I saw a good spot about a couple yards out of the clearing. Be back in about five minutes. We're leaving then." Juliette nodded and made her way out of the clearing. She stopped when she saw a large pile of leaves.  
  
"Thank you, fall." Juliette said as she revealed the baggies of food and covered them up with leaves. As she emerged from the woods minutes later she caught sight of the Cliffhangers packing up. She grabbed her pack and stuffed the remains of her lunch (which was a paper bag and a dull, plastic fork) back into the sack.  
  
*****  
  
An unnerving feeling rushed over Shelby as she walked up the trail, behind Scott and her sister, who were carrying on a conversation amongst themselves. She sighed as she stared at her sister who was smiling. Hopefully nothing would break her spirit in the week to come. The trial would more than likely be over in another day or two, maybe it would end that very day. No one knew.. but what Shelby did know, was that if Walt got off, he was well enough to hurt Jess or herself again. He was completely over the heart attack, and seemed even healthier than before.  
  
Before Shelby could go on into even more depressing thoughts, Peter spoke up. Dusk was approaching fast and they needed a place to camp. "Okay, guys." Peter spoke up. "I think this is where we're going to set up for tonight. Pull out your tents and set them up. If you need any assistance, ask Dan or myself and we'll come and help you. Peter grabbed at his pack and threw it to the ground softly. He pulled out his own tent and started to set it up.  
  
Jess grunted as she tried to pull her tent up. Scott noticed and started to come over to help her since he was done.  
  
"Woah, hold on there, Scott. I think Shelby needs your help over there." Dan said pointing to Scott's girlfriend who was also having trouble. "I'm sure she'll feel better if you helped her. I'll help Jess out." Dan laughed a little and Scott shrugged and went toward his girlfriend. Dan smiled again, only this time it was a sickly smile.. one of guile and deceit.  
  
"Stupid tent!! Why wont you just set up!" Jess yelled kicking at the large mass of green canvas.  
  
"Here." Dan said grabbing at the poles that Jess was holding from around her back. He guided her hands with his own and eventually managed to get her tent up. Jess was feeling uncomfortable and once she found a way out of his grasps, she took the chance and smiled nervously.  
  
"Uh, thanks, uh, Dan." Jess said backing away from him. Dan smiled sweetly this time and walked up to Jess and patted her on the head.  
  
"No problem, kiddo. We all need help our first time." he said and walked off. He disappeared in his own tent moments later. Jess shook it all off and retreated into her tent. She grabbed at her sleeping bag and set it up inside. Once she was laid down, she grabbed for her personal journal.  
  
'I don't know about this Dan guy. I'm sure it's all okay, though. I mean, these vibes I get from him just come from the fact that I'm not over Walt, yet, Right?' Jess wrote in her journal. 'He's a counselor of course, so he can't be all that bad. Maybe a little batty... after all, Peter would never put any of us in danger. He's here to save our lives.' Jess smiled at what she wrote, a little more comforted now and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Ack, sorry for not posting in what seems like forever. It might as well been forever. I've been having quite a tough time lately and haven't felt up to writing. I'm sure you guys didn't want another crap chap.. those are scary, lol. Anyway, I hope you all had a Happy Halloween and remember, brush those teeth after eating all that candy. XD! (I know this isn't much, but I'll try to post more often.)  
  
Flamingteen (Kates) 


	12. Over and Over

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 12: Over and Over  
  
"Life is not one damn thing after another, but one damn thing over and over again"- anonymous.  
  
Some changes have gone on since the last chapter, but you won't know until later. Yes, I realize Sophie was gone and Dan took her place for a few weeks, but she is back. You'll find the reason for that later.  
  
*****  
  
one week later  
  
*****  
  
"Scott!" Sophie's voice rang outside the dorm room. It had been a week since they got back from their disaster of a hike and Scott was just now starting to catch up on his sleep. Over sleeping at Horizon, however, was not such a great thing to the counselors and Sophie must have made her way over to the dorm room to wake Scott up for the day.  
  
Scott groaned and sat straight up in bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and jumped out of bed. The start of the Thanksgiving holidays had started and since then, the weather had been far from warm. He shivered, slid some jeans on quickly and grabbed his jacket and put it on. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Scott yelled so Sophie could hear him.  
  
"What took you so long?" Sophie asked as the door to the boy's dorm opened and Scott emerged looking as tired as ever.  
  
"What do you think?" Scott asked. "I don't just wake up fully dressed." Scott rolled his eyes and pushed past Sophie, obviously not in a good mood. Of course Scott hadn't been in a good mood for about a week and a half. Sophie had told Peter about this and Peter understood what Scott was going through.  
  
"He just needs some time to sort all this out. He saw a pretty triggering thing, and it's going to take a while for the three of them to work it out." Sophie remembered Peter telling her after they had gone back to Horizon a day early.  
  
"Scott don't just brush past me like that!" Sophie exclaimed. Scott stopped. "I know you've been going through a hard time this past week, but you can't just get an attitude with anyone you want. I understand wh-"  
  
"No! No you don't understand! Sure, nothing happened to me, but how would you feel if you walked into your girlfriend's sister's tent in the middle of the night because you could hear her crying. How would you feel if you walked in on her and saw.. THAT happening to her?" Scott yelled at Sophie.  
  
"Look, Scott. I know what Dan did to her-"  
  
"Tried to do to her." Scott corrected.  
  
"Yes, that's right, and you stopped him from doing it.. and now he's gone. can you just try and put a smile on? For Shelby? For Jess? Please, Scott?" Sophie asked.  
  
Scott sighed and leaned up against the stairs to the boys dorm. "I guess I can, Soph.. but I don't know how to help Shelby or Jess with this- ah, I don't know what I mean. I just want to help them!" Scott whispered, his eyes going red.  
  
"Just be there for them. That's all you can do. I know this hurts you too, and Scott?" Scott lifted his head up to acknowledge Sophie's presence. "Your dad is on the phone for you. You can take it in Peter's office. He's waiting for you there." Scott winced, but nodded.  
  
They hadn't left each other on good terms, and Scott wasn't sure how to take the phone call, but he forced himself in Peter's office and picked up the telephone.  
  
"I'll just be right out side if you need me, okay man?" Peter said and walked out of his office to give Scott some privacy.  
  
"Hello?" Scott said flatly into the receiver. He could hear a television or something in the background. He also heard breathing and his father finally answered.  
  
"Hello, son." Martin Barringer said through the phone. "It's been a few months since we've talked to each other, and I know we didn't leave each other on such a good note. I wanted to apologize and ask you if you wanted to give coming home another chance... maybe?" Scott couldn't believe his ears.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Scott! You're back!" Peter exclaimed minutes after the meteor shower ended. The MORP was about to end and Shelby was still clinging to his arm.  
  
"Yeah. You still have a place for me?" Scott asked, smiling playfully.  
  
"I guess we can make some room." Peter replied patting Scott on the back and giving him one of the famous "Guy hugs" and a pat on the back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Scott? Are you still there?"  
  
"Uh, yeah.." Scott replied, being jerked out of his memory.  
  
"What do you think?" Martin asked. Scott glared at the phone, though Martin couldn't see it.  
  
"So I'm just supposed to forget about the 'You never said no, not even once!' thing?" Scott asked bluntly. Anger was dripping off his words.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"So... how long are we not going to talk about it?" Scott asked his father as they sat at Rusty's waiting for their order.  
  
"Well, I don't think this is the right time or place, son." Martin Barringer replied, uneasy about the topic.  
  
"Is there ever going to be a right time or place, Dad?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, it's not something I'm ready to talk about."  
  
"Well then maybe you should be going to Horizon, cause all we do there is talk. We talk about drugs, we talk about depression, we talk about step moms seducing and molesting their step sons!" Scott yelled, now standing.  
  
"Scott, I told you, I don't want to talk about it right now." Martin said, still looking down at the table.  
  
"Well, I do, dad." Scott replied, matter of factly.  
  
"Not here."  
  
"Yeah here. Now!" Scott yelled, getting agitated.  
  
"Would you just-"  
  
"Why didn't you believe me?" Scott asked, frowning.  
  
"It wasn't something I wanted to believe."  
  
"That's great, dad. So make me carry all the water, make me do all the heavy lifting."  
  
"If that's how you want to look at it." Martin replied, not caring anymore.  
  
"How else should I look at it, Dad!?" Scott screamed, now enraged.  
  
"Look at it from my point of view! You're my son!"  
  
"And she was your WIFE!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Yes! She was my wife. And not once did you say no, not ONCE did you have the guts to say no!" Martin yelled at Scott.  
  
"Is that what you're saying? It was my fault?"  
  
"Yes. If you couldn't control yourself, who's fault do you think it was?"  
  
"Hers, dad. Don't you get it? Hers. Not mine, hers!"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Scott, did you hear me?" Martin asked, after getting no reply.  
  
"What?" Scott asked, once again being jerked out of his memories.  
  
"I said that I'm sorry for what I said. You know I didn't mean it. I just want you to come home, Scott. I miss you." Martin repeated.  
  
"No, I don't know that you didn't mean it. You shouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it. You should just go ahead and be lonely. Now maybe you'll know how I felt when you left me home alone with her for weeks at a time while you went off gallivanting with your business friends. You should have been there with me when you still had the chance. I'm not ready to forgive you. Bye, dad." Scott said and hung up the phone.  
  
Peter was standing at the door. "I heard you yelling. I thought maybe-"  
  
"It's okay. I'm okay now." Scott said, brushing past him. Peter didn't believe him for a second.  
  
*****  
  
"How you feeling, Jules?" Daisy asked, watching Juliette sit on her bed. She had been staring at the same point of the wall for about ten minutes straight. She jerked her head and was snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Oh, um. I'm fine." Juliette replied, looking back at the spot of the wall.  
  
"You know I don't believe that for a second." Daisy said. Jules closed her eyes and let herself fall back.  
  
"I just don't know how to take all of this, that's all. For so long, since my real dad left us, I have had two ways of dealing with everything. Throwing up, and cutting. Now I don't have either of those things, and I don't know what to do now!" Juliette exclaimed. Daisy got up off her bed and came to sit with Jules.  
  
"Hey." Daisy said. Juliette looked up. "I know I'm not the best at this kind of thing, but just hear me out. I think all you need to do is talk to people. All you need to do is let it all out. I know that when my father turned to physical abuse and I hit him with that golf club it wasn't the right thing to do, but I let it all out and I felt better afterwards actually. I figure now, after being at Horizon, talking in group and to Peter and Sophie in private, you should be able to get through this pretty easily. A lot better than you could by yourself." Daisy explained, knowing that she had worded that kind of confusingly.  
  
Juliette nodded, "I think I know what you're getting at. Thanks Dais."  
  
"No problem."  
  
*****  
  
"So..." Shelby said to her sister, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
"What?" Jess asked coldly. This wasn't like her sister.  
  
"I know you had a scare the other night," Shelby said. Jess glared at her sister, "but Scott saved you from it. Nothing happened. It was about to, I won't deny that, but nothing happened, Jess. Dan's gone now.." Jess winced at the name.  
  
"I know. I guess you're right." Jess said sincerely. "I know I shouldn't be sulking around, but it isn't just about him. It's about Walt and the trial too." Jess said Walt with so much hatred that Shelby winced.  
  
"I hear it's almost over. We should get the verdict any day now." Shelby reassured her sister. She had indeed heard that the trial was almost over. Her mother had told her that it looked good. Shelby wasn't sure what good was to her mother anymore. Good that the man that hurt her daughters was about to go to prison, or good that her husband was about to come home.  
  
"It's lasted so long. Two months, Shelby. Can you believe that?" Shelby nodded. "I have never heard of these things lasting that long."  
  
"I think that's a good sign, Jess. It means that there was a lot of discussion and the judge didn't just throw the case out of court. I've heard of a lot of these trials lasting so long, a lot of the time they turn out in favor of the prosecution." Shelby said, what she said was just about true. She wasn't sure about the last part, though, but she wanted to reassure her sister that things might turn out for the best.  
  
Jess looked at her sister skeptically for a second, but Shelby wouldn't lie to her on purpose. Maybe Walt would be thrown in prison, where he belonged, for a long, long time. She smiled at her sister, "You know what? You're right. Let's go get some lunch."  
  
*****  
  
David walked into the boys dorm room for his mid-day shower. Luckily, for him, his limp had faded and it was becoming easier and easier to hide his feelings again. David had never been a touchy feely person, and for him to just burst out in group like he did a few weeks back, it was like jumping from step one to step one hundred.  
  
As he took off his shirt, he noticed one or two bruises on his side that were starting to fade. Other than those bruises, he was starting to look good. Maybe he would be able to walk around in the heat with his shirt off and play basketball like a normal guy for once. Not like it was going to be hot anytime soon, but he was looking forward to sports.  
  
David had always been pretty good at football and basketball. He was called, for the first few days he had went there, "sling shot" for his sling shot of an arm in football. He had shown Scott his skills by throwing the football around with him during last school year when he first arrived back. David wasn't sure about how to deal with Peter, though. He wasn't ready to talk or anything and now that Peter knew that his dad had hurt him, it wasn't going to be easy to get him off his case.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Scott." Shelby said, walking up to Scott at the docks.  
  
"Hey, Shell." Scott said, looking genuinely happy that Shelby had approached him. "I'm sorry if I haven't been the best boyfriend over the past week." He said. Shelby smiled at him and fell into his arms. She loved how warm and comforting it felt to be with him.  
  
"The verdict should be in soon, that's what Jess is worried about. Not the whole Dan thing." Shelby said, putting a lot of negative emphasis on Dan's name.  
  
"Oh," Scott said pulling Shelby away and holding her in front of him. "How do you feel about that?" He asked. Shelby shrugged. She still wasn't comfortable talking about her feelings like that to anyone.  
  
"I guess I'm a little nervous. I mean, that's normal, right?" Shelby asked Scott. Scott nodded.  
  
"Of course it is." He said. He took Shelby back into his arms and sighed. "Don't worry, things will turn out well." He said. Shelby looked up at him.  
  
"And if they don't?" She asked. Scott smiled at her. He pulled her in for a kiss.  
  
"If they don't.. I'm always here for you."  
  
*****  
  
Well, that turned out kind of long. Haha, I hope you enjoy. I just got the idea for Scott's father to call him and worked with it from there. I tried to incorporate a lot of the other Higher Ground characters. I didn't really have a line for Auggie since he isn't really all the troubled as the others. Well, it doesn't seem like it anyway. I'll try to work him in later. If you have any ideas, though, try and put then in a review or e- mail me at purplehole@hotmail.com 


	13. Keep It Down

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 13: Keep It Down  
  
"Above all things, never be afraid. The enemy who forces you to retreat is himself afraid of you that very moment.- Andre Maurois"  
  
A/n: In David's speach in the fourth paragraph, he talks of a four star general, first sergeant, drill sergeant, and Physical Training. Those are all things that are in the army. PT, or Physical Training, IS hard. Heh, I go through it every Friday in my Army JROTC class. I thought I'd put that in there somewhere. My instructor for the JROTC is a first sergeant and his favorite phrase, besides hooah!, is "Oh, we're not motivated. I see we'll just have to have more PT to motivate you!" So then he laughs evily. First Sergeant is cool, though. Just wanted to inform you of that incase you didn't know. Now on with the story =P  
  
*****  
  
"David, now I called you down here to get straight what you were telling me the other night." Peter said, sitting down in his comfy chair in front of his desk. David messed around with the bottom seam of his shirt with his sweaty hands and looked up, smiling.  
  
"I don't know what I was talking about. Actually, what I meant was-"  
  
"David, don't lie." Peter said calmly trying to work David up so he would tell him exactly what was going on. Something he rarely did. David looked at Peter with confused eyes.  
  
"What? No. I'm not lying. You know how my dad gets. He's a general in the army. That's alot. A four star general at that. One of the highest you can be! Aside from, like, George Washington, or something. He likes to put all his army stuff on me and we go out for Physical Training every Wednesday and Friday. Now, if you've ever been through that at the age of 17, you know it's not fun. Especially when out of shape. And he's like a drill sergeant or a first sergeant. He likes to push and make sure you're motivated. That's what I mean, I know you probably took it the wrong way, but my father doesn't hit me or anything." David said. Peter looked at David skeptically. Sure, that's exactly how General Ruxton was, and Peter did infact know what it was like to be drug out for physical training. His father had once sent him to a type of army oriented reform school. Of course it didn't last because Peter was so tripped out on drugs he had no respect and was eventually kicked out.  
  
"I do know what that's like David, but what about that limp? How did you get that?" Peter asked, leaning forward, looking David straight in the eyes.  
  
"You know the tools you give us, Peter? To resist the temptation that is presented to us in the outside world?" Peter nodded. "Well, it doesn't work with everyone. Some guys are just.. adament on getting you addicted again. After all, once their main selling source is gone, they go broke and, well, Peter, I think you know what I mean." Peter did know what he meant once again.  
  
"Well, what does that have to do with the limp and bruises?" Peter asked, knowing where this was ultimately going.  
  
"Well, Peter, they virtually kicked the shi- crap out of me when I refused to buy from them. Some friends, huh?" David thought back. This was true, but that's not how he got any of his bruises and especially not how he got the limp. David wasn't a pansy, he could fight, and he had infact won that fight. The other guys went home crying like babies.  
  
"Yeah, some friends." Peter said. He looked back up at David and smiled. "I'm just glad you resisted. That was good of you, David."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to end up like my dad." Peter looked at David confused. "The drugs would have made me crazy like him, I mean." He said standing up. "Can I go now?" Peter nodded. "Thanks Peter." He said as he walked toward the door.  
  
"For what?" Peter asked. He didn't feel as if he had done anything.  
  
"For being there if I need you." David said and shut the door. Peter looked blankly at the closed door for a second. Was he breaking through David's wall? This sounded nothing like him.  
  
Peter was jerked out of his daze by the phone ringing. He jumped, but picked up the reciever and put it to his ear.  
  
"Mount Horizon High School, Peter Scarbrow speaking. How may I help you?" Peter asked in his formal tone. The person on the other line sounded like they were breathing heavily.  
  
"Mr. Scarbrow? This is Alice Blaine, Shelby's mom. The verdict is in."  
  
*****  
  
Shelby walked out of the lodge with Scott holding hands. PDA or no PDA she didn't care. If she wanted to display her affection for Scott publicly, she was going to do so. Maybe things were going to be okay afterall. She had her boyfriend back. The one she loved as much as her sister, and speaking of her sister, she had Jess back too. The only thing standing between Shelby and happiness was the trial. The verdict. When was the trial going to end?  
  
"No!" Shelby heard a familiar voice yell out in front of the girls dorms. She snapped her head the opposite way, as did Scott, and what she saw made tears come to her eyes.  
  
"Jess! Jess what's the matter?" Shelby asked running up to her sister and Peter. Jess fell down on the steps and sobbed into her arms.  
  
"Why? It can't be... he- he- It just- Why, Peter?" Shelby looked at her sister and then back to Peter's sullen face.  
  
"Wait." Shelby said. "What did I miss." She said laughing nervously. "That- .. that bastard didn't get off did he?" Peter ignored the profanity for once, but the comment made Jess sob harder. "No, Peter. No you're lying! You're all lying!!" She said and collapsed into Scott's arms. "But there was so much evidence! There was so much evidence! HOW! How, Peter? How did he get off. How could ANYONE get off? It's obvious he did it!"  
  
Peter sighed. "Only you testified. The prosecution tried for a week to come up with more evidence, but all they had was your testimony. Neither your mother or your sister said testified.. and what they had was insubstantial. They needed some substantial evidence, but they came up with nothing. You never went in for a-a- check up or anything. I'm so sorry." Peter said.  
  
Shelby pushed away from Scott and ran toward the woods. Scott prepared to go after her.  
  
"Don't, Scott. She'll come back.. she just needs time to think." Peter said  
  
Shelby ran faster and faster until she collapsed beside the old fence that always needed mending. Her track to happiness was now broken, and now she was the one who needed mending. She was back to where she started. It was like she was going in circles. For her to stop living in the past, she'd have to have Walt to be put away, but for him to be put away, she'd have to be able to go back to the past, something she could never do. It was a vicious cycle, and Shelby was breaking apart.  
  
*****  
  
The Cliffhangers sat in the lodge waiting on either Sophie or Peter, but they didn't come. Finally, after being twenty minutes late, Peter walked in harboring Shelby under his arm who was crying and Scott had Jess under his, burying her face as much as she could to hide the tears that threatened to spill. She had calmed down a little after Shelby ran off, but not by much. The tears could come at anything she was so unstable.  
  
"Yo, Peter..." Auggie said cautiously, looking from Shelby to Jess as the rest of the Cliffhangers were doing. A light seemed to come on in Daisy's head and she lowered her head.  
  
"Oh, no.." She whispered to herself. Shelby broke away from Peter's grasps and fell down onto a couch and snuggled with the pillow sitting there. Daisy got up and sat down beside her. Shelby willingly fell into her arms and sobbed some more. Jess saw her sister crying and broke down in Scott's arms again.  
  
"Okay guys.." Peter said. "I just wanted to come and tell you guys that group is going to be cut really short today due to the circumstances. I know you all see Shelby and Jess there, but I don't want you all interrogating them. They'll tell you in their own time. As for right now, I want you guys to just state what you're feeling right now and that will be all." Peter said as he cradled a now upset Juliette in his arms.  
  
"Sad." Juliette said, looking back to Shelby and Jess.  
  
"Upset." Auggie said, looking at his crying girlfriend. "Aw Jules." He said pulling Juliette into his arms. Peter smiled at him.  
  
"Angry." Scott said. Everyone who knew what was going on, knew why he was feeling that way. He wiped away Jess' tears and patted her on the back, lovingly. She was like his sister as well. A sister he never had, and he loved her just as much as he loved Shelby.  
  
"Scared." Jess said and hiccuped she was crying so hard. Scott sqeezed her into a hug even tighter. Shelby buried her face farther into Daisy's arms.  
  
"Dead." Shelby's words were muffled but Peter heard them and winced anyway. Shelby started shaking some and Daisy held on tighter. Shelby knew that if she were to encounter Walt now, he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her, since she told and testifyed against him.. and she could never forget his expression that day in court. She had told everything.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Hey Shelby, I know this is going to be hard, but you're strong. Now, to start off, why don't you show us the man who... hurt you.  
  
For the first time since her and Jess watched him walk away with the officers, Shelby looked at him. She looked at him straight in the eyes and saw the menacing glint that they always harbored.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Um, I'm confused." Gid said, snapping Shelby out of her trance. "I don't really know what's going on and I'm not too familiar with any of you guys anyway.."  
  
"Okay, guys. That's all of you. Now, I want you to go to your dorms immediately tonight. No stopping off anywhere. We were late so now we don't have any time to waste. Sophie and I will be around for bed checks soon, but other than that, we'll see you guys in the morning. " Everyone nodded and walked off. Peter sighed and pulled Sophie closer. "The next few days, weeks, maybe even months will be the longest we've felt in a while, you know that don't you?" Sophie nodded.  
  
"We can get through it, don't worry. Shelby, Jess, and the rest of them will be fine after a while." Sophie smiled and Peter smiled back at her. "Come on," She said patting his leg, "we have some Trackers to check." Peter nodded and they both got up and left the lodge.  
  
*****  
  
Gid slid down into his covers to block out the angry grunts that were emitting from Scott's mouth, but soon, after about ten minutes of it, he couldn't stand it anymore. "Scott!" He said sitting up. Scott only glared at Gid.  
  
"What?" He questioned with hatred dripping off his words.  
  
"Hey, don't chew my head off. I don't even know what's going on." Gid said, actually talking for once. The rest of the guys couldn't believe it.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What do you want?" Scott asked, still speaking in pure hatred for everything.  
  
"Oi, mate, don't get your undies in a bundle. I was just wondering if you would stop grunting. Some of us are trying to sleep. No offence meant by it, of course.." Gid said hoping Scott wouldn't chew his face up into several mangled pieces.  
  
"Whatever," Scott said. Gid didn't hear another peep out of him for the rest of the night.  
  
*****  
  
Sorry for the delay guys. More will hopefully come soon. Does anyone else think that the new FF.net rule is pointless? The one they are talking about on the front board? About it being against the rules to post authors notes? Heh, just my opinion. I hope you enjoy though. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I have over 100 now! I love you guys. Review more! You are the only reason I get out with these new chapters at all. By the way, the last part of the chapter was meant for some comic relief. The whole chapter was kind of intense, I think. I hope it was tastefully done. I hope I didn't make too many typos.  
  
First semester is almost over for us here in North Carolina, so that means Christmas is coming quite soon. I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and you get alot of nifty presents. :) Over and out,  
  
Flamingteen (Kates) 


	14. The General's Son

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter 14: The General's Son  
  
"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."- Mahatma Ghandi  
  
*****  
  
The weeks had gone by and the Cliffhangers were getting ready for Christmas. Shelby and Jess had sttled down as far as their depression went, and Scott had finally released some of his anger in group. Auggie had taken a test that proved that he had been doing better in his reading and writing. He was moved up two levles in his program for Dyslexics at Horizon. Juliette, of course, was ecstatic that her boyfriend was doing so good. Peter and Sophie had continued to chip away at David's walls, but once they thought they had finally broken down his walls, they found out that they were farther away than they were at the start. Daisy was the one viewing all of this healing and breaking and thinking of all the ways it could be fixed. She kept her mouth shut, however, so as not to "ruin fates plan." Last but not least, Gideon had just been confused with it all. All the school had one thing in common, however. They all needed to figure out whether they were going home for the holidays, and Peter had put himself in charge of figuring all that out.  
  
*****  
  
"No."  
  
"Shelby-"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, Peter! I'm not going home for Christmas" Shelby replied in anger. "And neither is Jess, are you Jess?" Shelby turned to her sister. Jess contemplated for a moment.  
  
"Well.." She started. "I don't think it would do much harm. I mean, I do kind of miss mom..." Jess trailed off.  
  
"But, Jess-" Shelby started.  
  
"Shelby, you decide for yourself, not your sister." Sophie piped in. "Jess, you can go now. We need to talk with your sister." JEss looked confused, but left. Shelby had maintained a glare toward Sophie while Jess walked towards the door.  
  
"Shelby-"  
  
"I don't want to hear your lame attempts to send me home." Shelby replied defiantly.  
  
"You seem to be confusing Horizon with a democrasy. However, you don't have a choice. I think-"  
  
"I don't care what you think!" Shelby exclaimed, cutting Sophie off.  
  
"Shelby!" Peter yelled. Shelby settled down and glared at the floor. "Don't talk to Sophie like that. She's just trying to help you!"  
  
"Whatever, Master." Shelby remarked sarcastically.  
  
Sophie ignored the last comment and began her sentance again. "Like I was saying, I believe it would do you some good to go home. Maybe you can rekindle your relationship with your mother.  
  
"What relationship?" Shelby spat back.  
  
"Exactly." Sophie replied.  
  
"Whatever." Shelby replied. Sophie and Peter sighed in unison. Shelby caught this and felt a tinge of guilt, but didn't show it  
  
"Will you just think about it?" Peter asked. Shelby groaned, but nodded.  
  
"If I agree, can I go?" She asked, rolling her eyes trying to maintain her nihlist attitude. Sophie looked and Peter and he shrugged.  
  
"You can go. Just remember what we told you." Sophie anwered.  
  
"Ah, this is all so soap opera-ish!" Shelby replied. "Why don't you express your undying love for Peter next, Sophie and how you hate the fact that that evil woman, Sage, is trying to steal him from you." She laughed at her own sarcasm. Peter looked at Shelby like she was blurting out something completely foreign. Sophie, on the other hand, glared at Shelby.  
  
"Shelby.." She started, but Shelby put her hand up.  
  
"Yes, masterette." Shelby answered and saluted her as she walked to the door. Peter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He squinted his eyes in pain with an obvious headache as the door slammed.  
  
"She'll come around.. she always does." Sophie reassured him. Peter sighed.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*****  
  
Gid sat back in his advanced Geometry class and yawned. The teacher was babbling like he usually did and talking about stuff that Gid already knew about. The teacher, however, heard the loud yawn and twitched. He hated when his kids did that to him. Without turning around he spoke, "Mr. Gideon," He said and turned around fully, "Do you know the answer to the problem? You seem to be bored." Gid laughed and acted like he was pondering the question. Mr. Jackson rolled his eyes at his students smart attitude.  
  
"Well, Mr. Jackson," Gid replied, putting emphasis on his teachers name. "I do believe the answer to that problem would be 0 degrees longitude, because the location of the unknown point would be the exact same as point B, which runs straight through Greenwich, England. Do you need for me to explain how I got the location of the unknown point? Because I can tell you that.. however, it would be a waste of yours and my time for me to do so, since the question was so easy. On a fifth grade level, I do believe." Gid said sitting up in his chair and trying to hold back his laughs.  
  
Mr. Jackson walked over to his pupils desk and looked around for the sheet of paper in which Gid figured out the geometry problem. When he found nothing but a blank notes page, he sighed in confusion and pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. "That wont be nessasary, Mr. Gideon. That answer was correct." He said and raised his voice for the whole class to hear again. "Can anyone tell me the answer to problem two?" Gid chuckled and lounged back in his seat again, ready for his mid-Geometry nap.  
  
*****  
  
David looked up from the book he was writing in and saw Peter standing in the doorway.  
  
"Did you need something?" He asked. Peter walked more into the dorm and looked around.  
  
"I was hoping to talk to Scott, but since he obviously isn't around" he started looking in the empty dorm room, "I'll just drop in to see how you're doing. " David glanced back down to what he was writing in and closed it hastilly.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" David asked, hoping to make Peter leave as soon as possible.  
  
"I didn't really have anything in particular I wanted to talk to you about. What's that you were writing in? A diary?" Peter asked. David glared at Peter.  
  
"I don't have a diary..." He said. "I have an, er, journal." He finished.  
  
"Ah," Peter said thinking that David sounded like a little boy refusing to sound like a little girl. He could just imagine David saying "Ew! Girls have cooties!" as a child.  
  
"Um, I was kind of busy here, Peter..." David trailed off and Peter nodded.  
  
"If you see Scott, tell him to drop by my office. I need to talk to him." he said as he walked out the door.  
  
David looked back at his journal and opened it again.  
  
"Peter just walked in" he wrote. "I don't know if I can hide all these secrets from him for much longer. It's so hard to see everyone confessing to all their problems and getting all kinds of comfort... I don't know how much longer I can hold out.. But I have to be strong."  
  
"Be strong! You are a general's son!" David remembered his father telling- or rather yelling at him one day.  
  
"After all, I am the general's son." He closed his journal and hid it under the boards of his bed and layed down.  
  
"This sucks.. royally." David said to himself and drifted off into a nap.  
  
*****  
  
Later- Nightfall.  
  
Sophie opened the door to Peter's office and smiled at the figure hunched over at his desk, probably sleeping. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk," She said. "Sleeping on the job, I see.."  
  
Peter jerked awake and looked at his fiance who plopped herself right onto his lap. "You're gonna have to get more sleep tonight, Mountain Man." Sophie said, kissing Peter.  
  
"Aw," Peter replied. "I was hoping we could do something else tonight." Peter said, pouting. Sophie laughed and kissed him again. She pulled back grinning.  
  
"Well, it's your decision." She said. "After all, you are the master" She said, quoting Shelby. Peter leaned in for another kiss when the door to his office opened.  
  
"Jeez. You guys need to learn how to get a better room. One that's locked, I mean."  
  
"Scott!" Sophie exclaimed, jumping out of Peter's lap.  
  
"Or maybe I just need to knock." He said, grinning. Peter wiped his face and coughed.  
  
"What do you need, Scott?" Scott looked puzzled but was still grinning.  
  
"Question is, Peter, what do YOU need?" Scott replied. Getting no answer, Scott elaborated. "David said you wanted to see me. Though he could be lying. I think he gets a kick out of stuff like this. Maybe you should get him checked out. I do believe he is a chronic lier-"  
  
"I did call you in, Scott. I just forgot. Have a seat."  
  
"Well don't I feel loved." Scott said, his grin washing over his face again. Peter laughed. "So," Scott plopped down in the seat infront of Peter's desk. "What'd ya' need?" he asked.  
  
"Um, it's about Christmas." Peter said. Scott gave him the look to continue on with his sentence. "Your dad-" Scott's smile faded.  
  
"I'm not going home. End of story." Scott said, getting up. Peter sighed. He didn't want to get into this argument another time today.  
  
"Okay, I can't force you, but, um, just think about it, okay?" He asked. Scott rolled his eyes, but nodded. "You can go now." Scott opened the door and slammed it shut. "Now where were we?" Peter asked. Sophie looked disappointed and glanced at the clock.  
  
"Unfortunately, now we're off to call lights out." She said. Peter glanced at the clock also and groaned. He got up and put on his jacket.  
  
"Maybe tonight?" Peter asked.  
  
"You do need sleep, Peter." Sophie said. "You're losing your talent." She said laughing. Peter sighed and they both walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
The girl Cliffhangers sat in their dorms waiting for Sophie to come by telling them of lights out. Shelby was sitting on her bed, braiding Jess' hair.  
  
"Go home with me" Jess stated to Shelby. Shelby sighed and paused in braiding her sister's hair.  
  
"I'm not ready to go back to that house." Shelby replied, picking up with the briaiding. Shelby could feel Jess drop her head. "Aw, come on. you know what happened there... and it happened for so long.. you know how hard it is to face that..' Shelby replied. She twisted the hair bow into her hair and motioned for Jess to turn around to face her.  
  
"No. I don't know how that feels... I don't know what it's like to face that. I miss mom. That canceles out the fear of Walt." Jess replied. Shelby thought for a moment.  
  
"Okay, listen, Jess. All the stuff Walt did to me happened for a very long time.. longer than when he did it to you. I know that time isn't that important and it can be equally as traumatic, but I was just a tiny little kid when it first happened. All the while it happend, I knew I had to protect you from it. I refused to let you go through all the same things I went through. Then later, I find out all my effots were slashed in two because it didn't work. And then after all of that, I found out mom knew about it the whole time. I have no love for mom at the moment, Jess. You had her to turn to afterwards.. I can't turn to her. Not anymore." Shelby explained. Jess thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe you haven't thought of it in her perspective. Maybe she was afraid of believing it. She didn't want to believe her husband was capable of doing something so heinous and disgusting. So she denied it. You've denied things before too, Shelby. You can't blame her. And when it came down to it, she confessed. You know what happened next? They took her husband away, and sent her two daughters here. The only people she had. Now she's along. We all make mistakes, Shelby... you should know that. She's said sorry, and now you just need to forgive her. I think it's time you did." Jess got up and walked over to her bed. "Think about it." Before Shelby could reply, a knock came at the door and the lights in the dorm were turned out. THe only comfort was the alarm clock that flashed 9:30pm. Shelby soon fell asleeo with all her thoughts raging inside her head.  
  
*****  
  
And another chapter over. For all the people who reviewed and asked me to tell you what's going to happen, nooooooooooo! I'm not going to. You have to read to find out. Hah. And for next chapter, I have a big Auggie thing planned since I hate myself for neglecting him and Jules. It's just alot harder to just pop out with ideas. Someone in my review board gave me a good idea, and I shall go with that. Don't worry, I will credit you next chapter if I use it and if I don't you can thwap me over the head and demand your credit and I will put it in there, lol. Don't be afraid to thwap. Anyway, it's 3:11am and I'm TIRED! I have to go see my boyfriend tomorrow.. Someone kill me. Blergh. I'm going to stop babbling now. ^_^ I hope you enjoyed.. and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! That is all.  
  
Kates 


	15. Guys Don't Cry

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Guys Don't Cry.  
  
"Should I be happy because you're my friend, or cry because that's all we'll ever be."- Unknown.  
  
*****  
  
A special thanks to hwy417 for the Auggie idea that I will attempt to play out well. I hope you like. You too hwy417. Only eight more chapters. I've tried to plan them out well.  
  
*****  
  
It took them all a while to remember why they were standing infront of a medium sized fold out table with Peter sitting behind it because they had just woken up.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Ezra asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Because, Friekin'," Shelby shot out, her obvious anger rolling off her tounge like a bowling ball down a slick bowling alley. "Peter needs to know who is going home so him and Sophie can plan for Horizon's Christmas dinner. He does have paperwork to fill out as hard of a concept as that may be to you." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her long blonde hair that was brushed perfectly over her shoulders. Ezra sighed and decided not to try and fix her purposful error, but to shrug it off this time and not give her the attention he thought she was looking for.  
  
"Okay guys, don't pick at each other." Sophie's voice rang out over the thick silence that hung in the air. Scott seemed a little nervous. He glanced at Shelby and then to the table and then back down at his feet. His face was slowly turning red, but he had to keep it up as the tough guy most people in the school thought him to be, so he crossed his arms over his chest in an "I don't really care one way or another" manner. Shelby, on the other hand, tried her hardest not to look at Scott. She still hadn't told him that she had decided to go home. She couldn't; just like last time.  
  
"Earth to Shelby." Peter's voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" Shelby asked him.  
  
"For the second time, have you decided if you're going home?" He asked. Evidentally she had dazed out and not heard him. She sighed and looked at Jess. Jess gave her an encouraging look and Shelby nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I guess so." Peter smiled at the answer.  
  
"Good. Now you might be able to-"  
  
"I don't really want to hear it, Peter. I- I mean, I'm just too tired to go over this again." She said looking down at her feet. She could hear Scott's breath speed up behind her and she winced.  
  
"I understand. Scott. You're next." Shelby walked off toward the cafeteria in search of something to eat to maybe calm her nerves. Not to mention her stomach was growling more than usual.  
  
She flipped through the packets of carrots in the lunch line and decided on the ones that looked less disgusting and then went to sit down. Midway through her so-called breakfast, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked up only to be met with Scott's light blue eyes.  
  
"Hey." He said shyly playing with his hands.  
  
"Hey." Shelby replied.  
  
"Um, I heard.. and, well, I don't have a problem with you going home, I don't guess. I mean, you have the right to go and make up with your mom and well, all I wanted to say was, well, I think I'll go home and try my dad again. Peter said that he'd make my dad agree to let me come back if I agreed to go home for Christmas. My mom's supposed to drop by." The corner of his mouth turned upward for a second while he pondered the thought. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to be careful while you're there and all. I-"  
  
"I know, Scott, thanks." She said quickly wanting to avoid the topic of discussion. Scott looked hurt, but Shelby just lowered her head and pretended she didn't notice. "I'll be sure to call you while I'm there." Scott's nerves got the best of him, and before he could stop himself he looked up, his once hopeful blue eyes now a cloudy gray.  
  
"Whatever. You don't have to if you don't want to. I know, everyone else is more important than me right now. I'll uh, I'll talk to you later. I guess." He walked off slowly, regreting his words instantly. He hoped that maybe Shelby would stop him, but she didn't.  
  
" 'Kay...." Shelby said trailing off. She shoved the feelings she had down and refused to call him back and apologize. Scott turned his head slightly to his left so no one would see his eyes tear up.  
  
'Get a grip, Barringer!' The thoughts rung out in his head. He quickly fanned air in his eyes to dry up the tears. Scott looked down at his arms and flexed his muscles, hoping to feel manly again, but all he wanted to do was cry. 'You're so weak. I don't see how anyone could possibly be as weak as you. You make Ezra seem like Muhammad Ali. Just look at yourself!' Scott hit himself in the head hoping to shut.. himself up. 'Aw, is pretty Scotty boy going to cry? Aw. Just go cry now. Like a baby. The baby that you are. Just know, Shelby is never going to love you as much as you love her. She will always-'  
  
"SHUT UP!" Scott yelled out. The people walking on the sidewalks just outside the cafeteria turned and looked at him. Scott opened his mouth to say something, but the words refused to come. As hard as he tried all he wanted to do was go to his dorm, lay on his bed, and cry to himself. He knew he couldn't though. He had to be strong.  
  
'Be strong, Scotty.' Scott closed his eyes tightly and walked even faster. He reached his dorm room and threw himself on the bed.  
  
'Guys don't cry.'  
  
*****  
  
"Can we get some serivce around here or is this a ghost town!?" Peter's office door opened and a distressed looking Peter limped out.  
  
"Oh- of course, of course. Come on in. I was just- I had to fill out some paper work. The juvenille facility your son was at just faxed me his transcripts." Peter closed the door and offered the couple and a young teenager around the age of sixteen the three chairs infront of his desk. The couple sat down, but their son chose to stand. "It's kind of long. Ricardo? Do you mind sitting down? I tend to talk a while."  
  
"Yo, it's Ricky, man." the young man stated, the disdain in his voice rolling off his tounge. Peter shrugged it off. Almost one-hundred percent of the student population was the exact same way at arrival. He knew he could eventually teach Ricky some respect. Enough to live with, anyway... he hoped.  
  
"Yes, yes of course. Ricky." Ricky sat down in the chair and slumped. He put his elbows on his legs and adjusted his hat. "Anyway," He looked down at his records. "I think I'll put you in the Trailblazers. All the other groups have more than seven members, and the Trailblazers only have six. I believe that will even it out, unless you would rather be in an all boys group..?"  
  
"Why the hell would I want that?" Ricky remarked.  
  
"First of all, we don't accept that language here, and second of all, some boys prefer to be in the all boys group either because they want to heal and not look at the girls, they're known for violence toward women, or they're uncomfortable around them. If you don't fit those categories, then you'll go into the Trailblazers." Ricky snickered.  
  
"Is there an all girls group?" He asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but that would defeat the whole point of it being an all girls group to add you to them, now wouldn't it. So sorry, Ricky. You'll just have to do with a group with four girls in it. This is a place to heal and get your life on track, and that's where the rules come in. Mr. and Mrs. Alihejo, your son will be well off here. If there are any problems, we'll notify you at once and we send weekly reports if nessisary, and you will get a required monthly report. Visitations are allowed after the first month, and home visits are allowed after the first three. Phone calls are always allowed, but only to family and/or the extended family for the first six months and then calling friends is a privilage after that. Privilages can be broken here. If there aren't any questions, I'll have Jeff lead you back to the admit building to sign a few papers?" The Alihejos nodded and stood and left the room.  
  
"That was all textbook. I'm proud of you, man." Ricky said laughing to himself. Peter leaned up against his desk and looked the young man in the eyes.  
  
"Well, with eight years of practice you sort of get used to this. Now, for the rules. One, there is no cussing. Two, there will be no sex, drugs or innapropriate touching, and we stress the fact that violence will be met with severe consequences. Lights out at nine thirty pm, and on weekdays you are up for classes by seven. On the weekends, assuming you're not on any punishment duty, you may sleep in until nine. After nine, you get up and have breakfast. You have free time until five pm. You can do anything, such as reading, or even swimming in the lake in the summer when we have a lifeguard supervising. Afterwards we have a two hour group, whether you like it or not. Now, I've had a very rough day, so I'm going to send you with Sophie for a bag check. We don't take this lightly. Whatever you have on you, we'll find. Don't even worry about that. I wouldn't even try hiding it, so if you have anything, hand it over right now."  
  
Ricky laughed and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a switchblade and laid it on the table. Peter looked at it. "Good. Glad we're straight with each other. Now, Mr. Alihejo, if you will please go with Mark. He will be your first week buddy, and he will take you to Sophie where she will proceed to check your bags." Peter whistled and a skinny boy with dark black hair walked in. He took one look at the strong boy sitting in the chair and pushed his glasses up farther on the bridge of his nose in nervousness.  
  
"Let's go Markey boy!"  
  
*****  
  
David dwindled about the school grounds just before group thinking. He knew that way back in the depths of his brain there was a little piece of him saying that he should tell Peter all about his father. No one knew how long he would stay at Horizon. The general could up and move him before he could even protest.  
  
"Why can't I just be happy for once? Why can't these people just learn to like me. I don't want to be mean to them, it's just- I can't help it!" He whispered to himself in a scolding voice. "I just- I wish I could have someone actually care for me for once. No one does.." He looked down at his feet and sat down in the gazeebo.  
  
"I do." a familiar female voice said softly. David jumped and looked up to find a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at him. His eyes travled to her smiling lips and realized how truely beautiful she was.  
  
"You do?" David asked, stuttering over his words, before finally getting them out.  
  
"Well, of course. You're my friend." Daisy spoke sweetly, and smiled a half smile at David before hugging him. "I know this may sound completely corny, but I really do like you, David. Everytime you come by, I may scoff and make it seem as if I want you to go away, but you're my friend, David. I've learned to really like you.." Daivd smiled and thought for a second, then he frowned.  
  
"Like me how though?" He asked. Daisy looked down at her hands and sighed.  
  
"As a friend, David." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm just not-"  
  
"I- I know. Thanks. I-uh, it's time for group. I have to go."  
  
Daisy watched as David went and lowered her head as well. It felt as if someone had just hit her in the chest with a hammer. "I'm sorry, David.." She got up and walked off toward the lodge for group.  
  
*****  
  
"Okay, guys. I've had a few things to do today. I know I planned for us to go to the ropes course after breakfast, but I couldn't make it there. I had a few newbies to get to and alot of paperwork to do." Alot of the Cliffhangers looked at Peter as if he was going to cancell group, hopefully. "But!" They all groaned. "I'm here now, and so let's get onto our group session. First off, one word to describe how you feel. Scott"  
  
"Regretful. Jess"  
  
"Anxious. Shelby"  
  
"Numb. Daisy."  
  
"Sorry. Ezra."  
  
"Weak. Auggie."  
  
"Confused. Jules."  
  
"Scared. Gid."  
  
"Bored. David."  
  
"Alone." Daisy looked at David and sighed. Peter looked at them all.  
  
"Well, those weren't exactly the positive answers I was hoping for, but you were honest. Now. Why. Scott.  
  
"I said stupid things to the one I care about most. Jess"  
  
"Going home. Shelby."  
  
"Everything. Daisy."  
  
"I made someone feel bad. Ezra."  
  
"I'm just so tiny. Aug."  
  
"I think I saw someone I used to know walking around.." He looked distressed but turned to Juliette. "Jules."  
  
"Home." She figited with her fingers. "Gid."  
  
"I don't know. I'm just bored. Sorry.." He looked at Peter and shrugged.  
  
"Okay Gid. David?" Peter said.  
  
"Um. I'm just alone. That's all." David replied. Peter looked at him confused.  
  
"What makes you think that, David?"  
  
"I don't know! I just am. Just.. just leave me alone." He said and got up.  
  
"David! Don't walk out, David." Sophie yelled after him, but all they heard was the slam of the door. Daisy put her head in her hands and sighed out loudly.  
  
"That's all for tonight, guys. Lights out in ten minutes."  
  
***** 


	16. Home Sweet Home

Higher Expectations  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Home Sweet Home  
  
"I wanna hold you, protect you from all the things I've already endured." - Staind, "Zoe Jane" from "14 Shades Of Gray."  
  
Sorry it took me months to update. A lot of stuff has happened including a nasty fight with my -former- best friend. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I've finally gotten over my immense writers block, but don't mind the grammar errors. I have been lacking those skills lately because of being surrounded by internet idiots who don't know how to spell any more than a kindergartner does.  
  
Good news. I just spend two hours going over my story and giving you guys a summary of what's been going on. It helped me too, so for those of you who have totally forgotten what has happened and don't want to read back, here's your summary of everything that's happened.  
  
Chapter one: The beginning of the school year Peter calls Shelby to his office to tell her that she needs to testify against her stepfather Auggie is in a tenth grade writing class to help his writing. Shelby tells Scott that she's going home and he tells her to say goodbye because she didn't the last time.  
  
Chapter two: Shelby's restless about the trial. Shelby wakes up the next morning and Daisy freaks out when she says she's going home, but Shelby tells her about the trial. Daisy talks to her and reassures her that it's all right. Ezra starts acting insanely happy, and strange. Auggie wants to see Jules, Scott wants to see Shelby off. Peter and Sophie talk about Shelby, and then Sophie explains how she's worried about David's trip home to his father. Shelby meets a newbie named Tyler who plays basketball with Scott. Scott meets Shelby's mom. She seems distant with him and cold. Shelby leaves with her mother. We learn Ezra has a girlfriend. Shelby gets home and sees Jess. They go to Shelby's room to talk about Horizon and what had been going on at home.  
  
Chapter three: Shelby has a nightmare about the trial and wakes up to her mom going through her stuff. Ezra's girlfriend breaks up with him. Scott talks to Peter about why he couldn't go with Shelby for support like Shelby did with Daisy. Jess thinks that what happened with Walt was her fault and Shelby tries to assure her otherwise. David is four hours late getting back and when he does, he has a limp, and Sophie is worried.  
  
Chapter four: Scott almost fights with David when he pisses him off, and David has a flashback where his dad hits him for coming home late. Shelby gets into it with her mother. Go read it to better explain it, I think it's one of my better arguments. Hehe.  
  
Chapter five: Scott gets onto David about his dad but doesn't push it. Scott tells Frank about what happened with David, and David jumps him after hearing it. Frank tries to break up the fight, but gets knocked back and passes out. A boy comes in to Peter's office while Peter and Sophie are talking to tell him about Frank.  
  
Chapter six: They check on Frank in the hospital but there's nothing they can do so they go back to wait at Horizon. Shelby goes on the stand. It's quite long, but she relives what happened. Go read back for further clarification.. it's really hard to explain. Juliette calls her mother to wish her a happy birthday, but her wishes are turned down. Juliette feels disgusted with herself and goes to find a bathroom.  
  
Chapter seven: Juliette throws up into the toilet, wishing to be perfect with Daisy listening in on her. Jess decides not to testify because she's so shaken up. She can't manage it and Alice doesn't force her. We learn Frank dies. Juliette walks out of the bathroom with the knife, drops it on the floor and goes to her bed to lay down. Daisy is stunned at what happened and decides to tell Peter about it at dinner.  
  
Chapter eight: We learn of a new boy's situation where his father kills his mother right in front of his eyes in a jealous rage. This new boy, now seventeen, named Thomas Gideon travels to Horizon with Roger. Scott's excited that Shelby is coming back. Daisy reads Juliette's cards and figures that she is lying about her mother's call. Shelby comes home and introduces Scott to Jess... again. Shelby learns that Frank has died. Daisy tells Peter about Jules. David talks to Scott some more after some flashbacks. Thomas Gideon arrives at Horizon.  
  
Chapter nine: Tom tries to sneak out in the morning. Tom, or Gid as he likes to be called, meets with Peter about the rules. Jess and Shelby ask Peter about the trial, he lies and says it looks good. Shelby is sad when Jess says "I haven't stopped feeling bad since the last time you left and never came back for me." Daisy acts like Peter once more and talks to David. Peter and Roger check Juliette's stuff and she gets mad at him for not leaving her alone. Peter gets Sophie to talk to Jules, and it seems as if things will be okay with her for a while. The nurse notices the scars, cuts, bruises and welts on Gid's back. He says he got them from gang fights. Ezra gets the number to his real parents house.  
  
Chapter ten: Gid meets Ezra and they take a small tour. David breaks down in group for the first time. Everyone is stunned, but he recovers. They get a new counselor named Dan while Sophie takes some time off planning their wedding. Gid writes in his journal that Peter has given to him for being on Newbie duty.  
  
Chapter eleven: The Cliffhangers get suspicious of Dan, and they are informed that they are going on a hike. Dan informs the girls of what to pack and when to be ready for the hike. He catches a small glance with Jess, and she is suspicious. Shelby is also, but they think nothing of it. While hiking, they stop for lunch and Jules throws her lunch away without telling anyone. Dan helps Jess put up her tent, and Jess feels weirded out by it. She writes in her journal that she's just nervous because of what happened with Walt, and that nothing bad would happen because Peter hired this guy.  
  
Chapter twelve: It's one week later and Scott refuses to get out of bed. Sophie eventually makes him and they talk about what Dan tried to do to Jess. We learn what he did, and Scott is obviously angered. Scott's father calls him and asks him to try and visit home again. Scott yells at him and hangs up. Daisy talks to Juliette. Shelby talks to Jess. David wonders if things will be okay now that Peter sort of knew what had happened. Scott reassures Shelby that even if the trial goes bad, that he will be there for her.  
  
Chapter thirteen: David tries to assure Peter that his dad didn't hurt him, a drug dealer did when he wouldn't buy. Peter gets a call. The verdict is in. Shelby and Jess freak out. The verdict is not guilty because only Shelby testified... They have group and Gid is just confused because he doesn't know what's going on.  
  
Chapter fourteen: Shelby agrees to think about going home for Christmas. Gid astounds the teacher with his intelligence. Jess convinces Shelby to go home with her.  
  
Chapter fifteen: Shelby tells Peter she's going home, and Scott tries to talk to Shelby. She just closes herself up and avoids Scott talking. This hurts Scott and his mind races, going over everything. Ricardo Alihejo comes to Horizon and is put in the Trailblazers group. Daisy talks to David again, but once he learns that she still only likes him as a friend, he's hurt and walks off. Group.  
  
"So she's not even going to come pick us up?" Shelby exclaimed getting up out of her chair and pacing the room.  
  
"She has plans, Shelby." Peter sighed and sat down behind his desk expecting a long, drawn out fight with what could be his most stubborn student.  
  
"So," She stopped pacing and looked Peter in the eye, "the woman who asked us to come visit her after all she did, or rather didn't do, isn't even going to come and pick us up? There's something wrong with that."  
  
"Look, Shelby, all I know is that your mother asked if we could have Roger drive you and your sister down there because she wouldn't be able to come pick you up for another day. She said she would meet you at the house a few hours after you arrived. She figured that since you're seventeen, you could handle your little sister at the house for a few hours." Peter explained to her.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and mumbled, "She seems to think I'm her little Betty homemaker. First it was taking care of Walt," Her voice started to rise, "and -now- it's taking care of my little sister when the woman is perfectly capable of doing it herself!"  
  
"Shelby! There's no need to yell. Now, if you're going to be like this, we can always keep you here and just send your little sister, but I thought the whole reason you were going in the first place was to be there for Jess..." This was all Peter had left. He had to play the guilt card. He watched as Shelby, still fuming, contemplated her choices.  
  
"Fine. But I'm NOT going to enjoy this."  
  
"If you were to ever say you enjoyed going home, it wouldn't be right. Not at all." Peter smiled, hoping to ease the situation.  
  
"Very funny, Peter." Shelby mumbled and walked out the door without another word.  
  
"Mami!" Auggie exclaimed into the phone.  
  
"Hola, Augusto." Mrs. Ciceros replied.  
  
"I can't wait to come home Mami. I'm looking forward to your cooking, and your-"  
  
"Por eso yo lo llamé, Augusto." Auggie's mother said in pure Spanish. This indicated that she was wishing to speak quickly. After a while, Auggie nodded and sighed getting ready to hang up the phone.  
  
"I understand." He said frowning. "I love you, Mami."  
  
"I love you also, Augusto. Goodbye." She replied sounding sad. Auggie placed the phone on the receiver and opened the door to the office.  
  
"So," Peter asked as soon as Auggie walked out of the office and shut the door behind him. He looked up at Peter for a moment and then dropped his head again. Peter knew something was up. "What's wrong, Auggie? Is it something to do with your brother?" Auggie shook his head.  
  
"No, man... it's worse. My grandma, they found a disease in her or somethin', I'm not sure how to say it. They don't know what's wrong with her because they haven't seen many of these cases before. I don't know, but the main point is, my parents can't take me home for the holidays. They are going to fly out there to see grandmami and they don't have enough money to take me along. So I'm staying here with you guys..."  
  
Sophie sighed and looked at Peter sleeping at his desk. It was 4pm, and Peter was already conked out. She smiled at him as he drooled all over admit papers and his stapler. It seemed as if he just passed out while working on something. She went over to him and moved the hard stapler out from under his head and laughed.  
  
"Peter." She chuckled. The sleepy body jerked up at once and looked around, drool dripping off his chin.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm awake. Time for student sign outs today is at 5pm. Please sign here." Peter exclaimed and Sophie burst out in laughter.  
  
"Oh, Peter, you look exhausted." Peter coughed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Sorry, Soph. I've been up for the last 27 hours working on all this stuff and dealing with stuff, and it's just getting to me. "  
  
"I can tell. Why don't you go take a nap. Roger, Jeff, and I will handle sign outs today. I know what you're going to say, and yes, I'm sure I can handle this. I'll get Roger to take Shelby home after everyone else is gone just so I'll be sure to have enough help. Now go." Sophie pointed to the door and Peter followed her command like an obedient puppy.  
  
"You're a lifesaver, Soph."  
  
"Go." She said sternly, yet playfully.  
  
As five o'clock rounded near, several of the students were getting anxious, and some were completely dreading what was to come. You could tell that some of the teenagers had a glint in their eye, a glint that would more than likely keep them here for another couple years. That look always meant that they had some tools to use while gone, but they weren't about to use them. They were in need of a fix, and since their parents wanted them home, there was nothing Peter or Sophie could do about it.  
  
"Testing, testing, one two three, testing!" Sophie said loudly and clearly into the loudspeaker she had. All of the students stopped and only a low murmur was still heard compared to the ruckus from moments before. "All students need to get in their groups whether you're going home or not. I'll be around for a head count shortly. I want Cliffhangers over there, Trailblazers-..."  
  
"This is so lame," Auggie explained to Scott as they traveled over to their appointed section. "I was supposed to go home, ya know, but my grandmother got put in the hospital and now I can't even go see her. She may be dying, I don't even know. This is so-..." Auggie started to get frustrated.  
  
"Hey, muchacho, at least you have a family that actually cares about you." Scott said softly.  
  
"Come on, homes, you know your dad cares for you. And as for that chick he married, she wasn't a parent. You know your mom cares about you. I met her before when she came here, she seems cool." Auggie tried to convince Scott.  
  
"Ya, I guess." Scott replied not really wanting to talk anymore.  
  
"You got that?" Sophie yelled over the speakers. A handful of students could be seen running from their "significant other" to their group's designated location. Scott looked at them, glanced at Shelby and shook his head. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped everything would be okay. He decided he would call her while she was at home, just so he would have a good reason to talk to her. He couldn't think of anything to say to her right now.  
  
"You know, guys," Ezra said, walking up between them and resting his elbows on their shoulders, "I'm actually looking forward to this quick journey home. It is a good time to, well, get caught up on old times." Ezra said smirking. Scott and Auggie pushed him back, somewhat playfully and Scott threw his duffel bag at him. "I was kidding! I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't..." he said standing up and brushing himself off. He threw Scott's bag back at him and pointed to the Trailblazers group, "But I'm sure he would."  
  
"Man, Peter's letting him go home?" Auggie said, emphasizing the word 'him.' "But he's like the biggest drug addict in this school!"  
  
"Ya, man, didn't he try to smuggle cocaine in the last time he came back from a visit home?" Scott asked. Ezra laughed.  
  
"Not only did he try that, among every other trip home, but he even tried to have one of his friends drop by and smuggle it in for him."  
  
" Not only is he a druggie, he's stupid too." Auggie said, chuckling. "No offense, Ez."  
  
"Okay, guys!" Sophie yelled out in the loudspeaker again.  
  
"And girls!" Some female yelled out.  
  
Sophie smiled, "AND girls." She corrected herself. "I've already come by for a head count, and everyone's here that should be here. Now, I want all the ones NOT going home to please go to where Roger is standing, and don't try and sneak away, we know who's leaving and who's not." Auggie, and David walked over to Roger while Daisy said a few good byes to Shelby and Jess.  
  
"Don't worry, Shel. Things will be great. You and your mom might be able to make up and stuff. I read my tarot cards and they said that a change will fall over us, and that it might not be bad." Daisy said, giving Shelby a hug. Shelby laughed.  
  
"Where have I heard that before?" She asked referring to the last time she was forced to go home and take care of Walt. Daisy smiled at her.  
  
"Things wont be bad, Shelby." Jess said.  
  
Shelby wanted to believe Jess and Daisy, but somehow she couldn't. Somewhere, deep inside her gut, was a feeling as if something terrible was about to happen, and there would be very little she could do about it.  
  
"Mark," Sophie yelled out, "Daisy, RICHARD! How many times do I have to tell you, go to Roger. I know you're not going home, so don't even try- and Jessie, get back in your group, you ARE going home. There's nothing I can do about it." Daisy gave Shelby and Jess a quick hug while a sullen looking blonde, with a small build sulked back to the Sundogs that were left and sat down upon a rock. Shelby looked at the girl, who was about a year or two younger than herself more or less, and realized that she reminded her of how she felt, only she would never show how scared she was of going home. She was supposed to be the tough girl. She had to keep it that way, or be trampled by everyone... including Peter and Sophie.  
  
David kicked back on his bed, glad he didn't have to go home, "Man, this is great." He sighed. Auggie looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"No it's not. I wanted to go home, but I can't. If I had a choice like you, and could go home if I wanted to, I'd jump at the chance to leave this place for a while." Auggie replied sighing and looking around the dorm he thought he'd be rid of for two weeks.  
  
David peeked out of one of his eyes and then sighed and closed them again, "For one, I don't have a choice, and two, if I did, I'd be stupid to go home." He replied, balancing his foot up on the end of the bed post.  
  
"Why is that?.." Auggie asked, confused and concerned a bit. Well, about as concerned as he could get of David.  
  
David stiffened up, "Why would you care," He asked, opening his eyes.  
  
"I just would, now why?" Auggie replied. David sat up on his bed and put the usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, I would probably go smoke up and then end up beating the shit out of some guy and getting myself landed right back here on punishment. Just like old times." He said and he leaned back again, "Besides, my dad probably doesn't want me home again. I went home not too long ago, and that was good enough for me." He lied. 'Yeah, he probably does want me home, just to knock me around and force me to be his slave.' He thought.  
  
"Ah, okay." Auggie said, getting up.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I want to catch a few Zs before our next wholesome little group session. You know they're going to pick us clean this time seeing as how they have more time to do so because it's a smaller group." He said, trying to seem less than friendly again.  
  
"That's a good point... see ya later, man."  
  
After the last car had rushed off of Horizon grounds with it's own angsty, glaring teenager, Roger prepared to buckle up his truck and take Shelby and Jess home. "You guys ready?" He asked. Shelby smiled at him sarcastically.  
  
"But of course. I am just beyond excited to visit mother dearest." She chuckled and took her stuff to the truck quickly. Roger looked at Jess, who was shaking her head, almost angry.  
  
"What's the matter, Jess?" Roger asked her. Jess hardly ever got angry... she was such a laid back girl despite all the things that had happened to her.  
  
"I hate it when she gets like this. She can't just stop with it all already... doesn't she see what it's doing to our family? We now have the chance to put it back together again and Shelby is just going to ruin it! I just want my family back..." Jess exclaimed. She had kept it down for a while, but she just had to let it out.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll warm up. Just keep your head up. You've been doing such a great job of being optimistic lately. You're a good girl, and good things happen to good people in time. Just talking to her about what you want is the best way to deal with this, but come on. Let's get to the truck and hurry back. Your mom just called and said she had enough time to meet you at your house for about ten minutes until she had to leave." Roger explained. Jess nodded and grabbed her stuff and took it to the truck. Roger shook his head and sighed. This was going to be hard on all parties involved.  
  
Auggie, Jules, David and Ezra sat in a small circle in the lodge awaiting Peter to start his talk.  
  
"Hey guys!" Peter said enthusiastically.  
  
"Joy, he's happy and perky. Kind of like a high school cheerleader." David said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny, David. Really. No, actually, I just had a nap and I feel extremely refreshed. What we're going to do for group today since there are so few of us, and an even number, we're going to go to the ropes course like I had planned earlier, and we're going to do one round and come down and have group. I don't have much planned and I can't just let you keep going easy on groups." The four Cliffhangers moaned and groaned. They didn't stop until they got to the course and were done with climbing.  
  
"Okay. Now, one word how you feel and explain it." Peter explained. The group rolled their eyes. "David."  
  
"Just jolly." David replied. Peter looked at warningly.  
  
"For one, that's two words, and two, David, I know you don't feel like that. Truthfully, guys."  
  
"Okay, I feel... bored, I guess." Ezzzzzzzra!  
  
Ezra glared at David and then shrugged it off, "I feel excited." Juliette.  
  
"I'm happy." Auggie?  
  
"I'm kind of ticked, but at the same time, happy. Sorry, Peter... I have two." Peter nodded.  
  
"It's okay Auggie. Now, guys, why?"  
  
"I'm bored because, well, I just am. This gets old after a while..." He said truthfully, shrugging at Peter.  
  
"I'm happy because I might get to contact my real parents today." Ezra said. Peter nodded again.  
  
"I'm happy because Auggie's here with me, and I wont miss him for two weeks." Juliette said forcing out a smile. She wished she could have gone home, but her mother didn't want her there... Auggie smiled at her.  
  
"I'm sort of ticked because I can't go home, but I'm also happy I get to stay with Jules." Auggie said.  
  
David rolled his eyes, "Oh God. Chill out, you two. It wasn't cute the first time, it's not cute now."  
  
"Yo, meat, shut your mouth!" Auggie said, getting worked up.  
  
"GUYS!" Peter yelled out. "You both chill out." David snickered and Auggie glared until Jules patted him on the back and he settled down. This was going to be a long two weeks.  
  
The house looked just as it had the last time Shelby left it over a month ago and when she stepped out of Roger's truck, the same disgusting feeling she got last time swept over her. It was sickening and she could tell Jess felt the same.  
  
"Girls!" Alice, Shelby and Jess' mom exclaimed as she ran out of the house. Shelby rolled her eyes. She knew this was definitely an act so that Roger wouldn't hesitate leaving quickly when in truth, Alice was more of an indifferent mother. She just didn't want to care anymore it seemed. Maybe things would change. She hoped.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Blaine." Roger said. Jess hesitated to walk over to her mother. Mrs. Blaine? Was she still married? I mean, sure it hadn't been a while since the trial had ended, but her mother would have divorced him already wouldn't she? She shrugged it off. Common mistake. People sometimes called her Mrs. as well.  
  
"Hey mom." Jess said giving her mom a weak hug. Shelby, however, stayed back, but advanced away from the truck some so as not to seem completely cold and call for any type of anger from her mother.  
  
"Hey," Shelby said. Alice looked at her sadly, kind of like she felt guilty for something. Shelby noticed this and decided that she needed to feel guilt... not that it would make up for anything, though.  
  
"Well," Roger said dropping the last bag off. "I suppose I'll be going now, if you don't need me." Shelby felt kind of sad that he was leaving. Her only connection to Horizon while she was at home. "Have a good time, girls. I hope to see you back at Horizon in two weeks." Shelby and Jess nodded.  
  
"Bye." They said in almost unison.  
  
"Come on, girls. I started some dinner that you can eat while I'm gone."  
  
Gideon was just as nervous. He sat in the back seat of his father's car twiddling his thumbs. He wondered if his father had changed while he was gone. Maybe he thought about what he had been doing, and decided that he really did love his son. Gid scoffed, 'Yeah right.' He thought.  
  
"What're you doing back there grunting for?" His father asked, sounding drunk. Nope, Gid thought, same old daddy. "You gonna answer me, boy?" He said, looking through his rear view mirror straight into his son's eyes.  
  
"Sorry." Gid replied, trying not to make him angry.  
  
"Don't give me that. Well, at least they cleaned you up some at that school. You're not wearing all that black bullshit that you had on before. You look at least somewhat sensible. Now maybe I wont be afraid to have some women over." Gid was disgusted. How could he just say he was going to bring women over, and screw them right in front of his son... the son whose mother he murdered years and years ago? It was sickening just looking at this man.  
  
"Yeah." He just said. Joseph, his father, laughed at him.  
  
"What happened to you responding 'whatever' to everything?" Joseph asked him. Gid thought for a moment. What could he say to not anger him?  
  
"I guess they just taught me better at school." He responded. Joseph chuckled.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable." He said.  
  
Well, I hope you enjoyed... I really will try and update more. Seriously, if I'm not updating, e-mail me and yell at me =P Actually, I really hope I update a lot because if I don't I'll never finish this story because I'm moving all the way across the country (From North Carolina to California) at the end of July and, well, we wont be taking the computer. There's no telling when I'll get another one... if ever... whimper So MAKE me update before then. At least finish this story.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated since February. I felt bad but I didn't have anything to write. Please review, though.. I have a summary and all. I still hope you like my story.   
  
Love to all of my readers -  
  
Flamingteen (Katie) 


	17. A Little Walk Down Memory Lane

* * *

**Higher Expectations**  
  
**Chapter 17**: _A Little Walk Down Memory Lane_  
  
**"You can discover what your enemy fears most by observing the means he uses to frighten you." - Eric Hoffer**

* * *

> Scott sat in the back seat of his father's car, a bit angry.  
  
"So you're not even going to talk to me?" He asked in a cold manner. Martin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand while steering the car with the other.  
  
"Do you seriously think this isn't hard on me as well? Because, news flash, Scott, it _is_. I practically lost my son through this ordeal, not to mention my wife." He said. Scott grunted angrily.  
  
"That's _bullshit_, dad!" He yelled, angry that his father would even dare mention Elaine. "It's not like you lost me unwillingly. You had a choice, and you chose her over me, but she just left you anyway. Good choice, dad. Good choice." Martin's ears went pink.  
  
"That was a mistake, I suppose."  
  
"You _suppose_?!" Scott roared. Martin glared into the rear view mirror at Scott who glared right back with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"I will not tolerate you yelling at me!!" He yelled back. He looked back to the steering wheel and spoke after another minute, "Can we just... not fight for once? I want to try and make this work, and it's going to be harder with all that's going to go on at home."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked suspiciously.  
  
"Do you remember how I told you that your step moth- Elaine," He hesitated.  
  
"Go on..." Scott spat out, still glaring.  
  
"Well, remember how I told you that she left me?" He asked. Scott couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wasn't back, was she? "Well, she came to see me a few weeks ago, and, well-"  
  
"Don't _even_ tell me she's back! 'Cause if you're telling me that, I want you to stop the car and let me out right now. I am_not_going back to see that _skank_!"  
  
"_Scott_!!" Martin snapped. He sighed, a moments silence passed before he spoke again, "I- I think she's changed... now, she needed a place to stay. I couldn't just- I know, I know what she did... but I still love her, Scott. We're going to try seeing a family counselor, work it out. She wants to apologize to you." Scott grunted in disapproval. "She was my wife. I can't help how I-"  
  
"And I'm your son. I thought that was more important, but I guess not." Scott said, lowering his voice, but it still had the same effect. Martin gave up trying to explain this to him. Maybe things would work out, but he knew one thing for sure, he wasn't going to let what happened before happen again. He loved Scott, and never really stopped even though he wanted to pretend he did during that period he was in denial. In some way, he guessed he was still in a type of denial, but it wouldn't hurt them this time.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Jess picked at her Macaroni and Cheese. She couldn't eat, even though the Macaroni and Cheese in the blue box was her favorite. Alice had left an hour before, and she would soon be back, at least Shelby said so. The pang in her stomach got worse, and worse, and she wasn't sure if it was a hunger pang or not. She was a bit fearful, though. What was her mother doing? Why would she ask her daughters home and then not spend every moment with them? It must have been something important.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shelby asked, noticing how Jess had a distant look in her eye, not to mention how she wasn't eating her favorite food. She snapped back to reality and looked at Shelby.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Where did mom go?" Jess asked. Shelby pondered this for a moment. It was indeed strange that her mother would just leave them without telling them where she was going. In fact, she never really went anywhere but to work and the grocery store in the past. Even then, she told them where she was going, and when she was going to be back.  
  
A key scratching at the door knocked both Shelby and Jess out of their thoughts. The door opened and Alice walked through the door.  
  
"Sorry, sorry. I'm late... it's just this was important, and, well, sit down. I need to tell you something." She shut the door, and Shelby reluctantly put down the pot of Macaroni and sat back down at the table.  
  
"Yeah?" Jess asked, eagerly. From the looks in her eye, she thought it would be something exciting. Like they would be going to an amusement park the next day or something, but the look on Alice's face was a look of nervousness, and even fear.  
  
"What?" Shelby asked, in a "go on" tone of voice.  
  
"Okay, I know you're not going to like this, but I thought I would bring you guys home so you could get used to it. No, I'm not keeping you home... no way, you still need to be at Horizon... Peter convinced me of that, but it's something bigger. What I'm going to tell you isn't a recent thing. I've been thinking about it, and thinking about it... and thinking about it even more. It's going to be hard on you. I know this, but I can't help it. Now, Walt's been going since even before the trial, to a therapy type thing. Even when he got out of prison after the trial, he kept going. He wants to better himself, I can see that. He's been staying here... Please don't take this badly." Alice explained.  
  
Silence.  
  
"You know, I'm actually kind of speechless. I know, Shelby, the loud, opinionated, cold hearted bitch, always got something mean to say, but for once, _mother_, you have completely gone over the edge, and frankly, I don't know how to further explain my feelings to you." She looked at her sister, a blank expression on her face. The lively ness in her was gone. At least for now. There would be nothing anyone could do about it, this entire issue would have to wait until morning.  
  
"Jess..." Alice said, looking at her youngest daughter, hoping to get something out of her.  
  
"I'm tired. Can I go to bed now?" She asked, staring down at her plate while talking to her mother. Alice sighed. She hadn't meant to hurt her in any way. This was just the way things were, and she couldn't very well tell them why things were the way they were. She couldn't just say that Walt was blackmailing her into doing this. Either way her children were going to be hurt at her hands again... and she hated it.  
  
Jess traveled to the stairs and walked up them, still looking down toward the floor. She was on the verge of tears, when she bumped into who she assumed to be Shelby. She looked up only to find a man standing in front of her. The tears that had been threatening to fall, finally fell.  
  
"Jess... I know-"  
  
Her eyes grew wide and she bolted towards her room. Once inside, she locked the door and sat down on her bed. She tried to think of a happier time. The only time that came back was the time when she made it to Horizon and was talking with Shelby after not seeing her for such a long time.  
  
**FLASHBACK  
**  
_"I didn't know what else to do. I just... I couldn't take being home anymore, being anywhere near home or school or people. Everything reminded me of him. Everything. There was nobody who understood... Not even the social worker. She didn't even understand. I just had to get away, so I ran. I just kept going -- hitchhiking, buses, walking. I just...I just kept going, and the further away I got, the better I felt, but I ran out of money in Seattle.  
  
I was so hungry. At first, I thought it was cool, you know? But then it just started to hurt, like, physical hurt, and I went into a store and I looked at all the food, and I picked it up, but I didn't know how to steal. I couldn't... I couldn't steal it. Then I thought, "Well, I'll just beg," you know? But I couldn't. I was just so cold and wet, and... I could have called mom and she could have come and got me, but I was never going back, ever. I was so hungry, Shel. You have to believe me."  
  
Shelby, on the verge of tears replied, "I do, Jess. I know."  
  
"And then... And then this car pulled up, and there was this guy. He wasn't too old, you know? He wasn't too old, not like Walt... And he gave me money right away for...for...you know. It just felt so good to be warm and dry. The car smelled brand-new, that brand-new smell. The guy was gonna take me for something to eat, but I was just so scared... And we were driving, and it was raining and sleeting outside, and I looked out the window and I saw this sign. It was a sign for milk... And it was called Horizon Farms. And the stoplight turned green, and I jumped out of the car. I jumped out of the car. I jumped out."  
  
_**END FLASHBACK**
> 
> * * *
> 
> Daisy walked into the girls dorm and found Jules sitting on her bed with a blank expression. As soon as Jules noticed Daisy walk in she jumped up.  
  
"Oh, Daisy! I thought you went home... you weren't at group." She said, confused.  
  
"Oh, really? Sophie called me in for a personal meeting. All of us are having them during the holidays because Christmas, in my opinion, can sometimes get oh so depressing." She said with her trademark cynical smirk on her face.  
  
Juliette picked up her pillow, smiling, and threw it playfully at Daisy. "Don't ruin the holiday spirit." Daisy looked curiously at her arm, which was bearing long sleeves and a large, newly formed blood stain.  
  
"I may not be the one ruining it..."
> 
> * * *
> 
> Scott looked up at his house and cringed. It wasn't really home... even before Horizon and before Elaine it didn't seem like home it was so large. The library was more of a home type setting than this place. Sure, it had all you could want, a pool, four wings... he even had an entire wing all to himself. This, he was sure, was what some people at Horizon couldn't understand. How such a rich pretty boy was there. If they only knew... Which only now brought Scott back to his fear.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_"I'm not sure about going home, Peter..." Scott said concerned to his headmaster. Peter thought for a second.  
  
"Maybe this can help. Scott, see, the game of life is a lot like football. You have to tackle your problems, block your fears, and score your points when you get the opportunity. You've hopefully tackled your problems here, now all you need to do is block your fears so you can score the opportunity to make up completely with your dad."  
  
"As corny as that was, Peter... it might have helped. Thanks."  
  
"What can I say? I rule at this." He said, smiling. Scott smiled and laughed at him_.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Maybe he could face his fears. After all, he was a lot stronger now. He knew how to deal with what he thought was going to happen.  
  
The next morning, Scott woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside. "How... Partridge Family-ish..." He muttered as he got up to put on some clothes. He could already smell bacon and eggs cooking. Maybe their housekeeper, Emily, had cooked a full breakfast. He hadn't had a home cooked breakfast in so long.  
  
He started to rush downstairs until he realized that he might see Elaine down there. He slowed his pace and eventually made his way into the kitchen, smelling the wonderful smells and taking it all in. He pushed the old western style doors to the kitchen and heard them flap back and forth behind him, but to his surprise, he didn't see Elaine or Emily in the kitchen. He saw his father slaving over the stove himself.  
  
"Oh, good morning, Scott. Do you want some breakfast? I'm trying my best to make some... hah, I've almost forgotten how fun this is." Scott wanted to laugh at his father trying to make breakfast because he had never seen him do it before. He sat down at the bar and poured him some orange juice.  
  
"Where'd you learn to do this?" He asked, curiously. Elaine couldn't have taught him, she was a horrible cook. Everything she cooked was almost worse than Emily's pancakes... boy were those bad.  
  
"Your mother taught me, actually." Martin said, smiling at the memories. Scott wanted to say something mean, but he decided he would give his father a break for once.  
  
"Yeah, I remember her cooking for me." Martin put a plate in front of him and dished some bacon, eggs and grits out. Scott saw some ketchup on the table, but before Scott could reach for the ketchup, Martin already had and was squirting it on his eggs. "How'd you know I like ketchup on my eggs? I haven't eaten them this way in front of you, I don't think."  
  
"You used to love them as a little boy. I remember you wouldn't eat anything unless you had your ketchup to put on it. You were a strange little boy." Martin replied, pondering days past. "Anyway, I just thought you'd like it now." He smiled. Scott was a little bit suspicious. Why was he sucking up to him? Was there something he wanted to tell him? It couldn't get worse than what he had told him the day before.  
  
"So where's your trophy wife?..." Scott asked, changing the subject. Martin sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, actually. She should have been home when we got home last night, but she hasn't showed up. She only went to the grocery store."  
  
"Sure she didn't run out on you again?" Scott asked. Martin rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm sure." He said. He was going to say more, but the phone rang. Martin picked it up and answered. His face contorted and his eyes went blank. Scott looked at him strangely.  
  
"Okay... She... Oh, no. Yes, I understand. Okay... thank you, sir." He said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was it?" Scott asked.  
  
"It was the police. Ah... we gotta go."  
  
Scott dropped his fork and jumped off the chair. He didn't know what to feel.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Ehe... Okay, this was depressing, dramatic, and almost unreal but it's real. So there. I really hoped you enjoyed!!  
  
Jeez, I love drama. It's horrible. I can't wait until my soaps tomorrow. =P!! It wont let me use my stars anymore for some reason, so I'm sorry that the last chapter was jumbled. I hope it let's me use the editing I've done on this Preview thing.  
  
Thanks.  
  
**Flamingteen (Katie)  
2004**


End file.
